<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翔松】忧郁的热带 by wuwuyuyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444045">【翔松】忧郁的热带</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuyuyu/pseuds/wuwuyuyu'>wuwuyuyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuyuyu/pseuds/wuwuyuyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland，缠绕赤道的梦幻岛。日光充沛，雨季漫长。永远的童年，不朽的夏天。<br/>Was unsterblich im Gesang soll leben, Muss im Leben untergehen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>翔松 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“盛大登场打断完美谢幕，惊鸿过隙魅惑给了加速，闪现轻舞成双，回到女警身上。”<br/>
声情并茂的解说戛然而止，画面因不稳定网路信号卡顿，正在加载的旋涡信号犹如被猫挠乱的毛线球，绕得人心烦意乱。<br/>
凑在一块儿看视频的众人直起腰，手机的主人金泰相锁了屏，嬉笑道：“这操作可以啊。”<br/>
“神仙眷侣，神仙眷侣。”高天亮推了推眼镜，他的微笑总是神秘，难猜是褒是贬。<br/>
刘青松懒洋洋倚在墙面，漫不经心道：“很正常，辅助就应该这样。”<br/>
“哟——”金韩泉嚷道：“松宝，膨胀了呀。”<br/>
“克里斯皮，是不是想操作一手。”金泰相从不放过可以调侃他的机会。<br/>
刘青松说：“老子没说过。”<br/>
Neverland的网路信号时好时坏，像忽晴忽雨的天气，很难支撑需要持续稳定操作的游戏。不过是随意看看国内某支不起眼战队多年前的比赛，谈不上自己上手打。听说那支队伍早已解散，而那对比肩遨游峡谷的下路组合一同转会后从未分开。<br/>
恹恹打个呵欠，刘青松左右张望一番，问道：“Khan哥呢。”<br/>
高天亮说：“他找了份韩语老师的实习。”<br/>
刘青松作出知道了的表情——旁人大概只会认为他又惯性沉下脸。<br/>
他们在Neverland一个名为芬蒲拉诗的小城落脚，租在同一栋house，算是亲近室友。<br/>
芬蒲拉诗，名字动听，发展贫瘠，依靠因保护不力坍圮大半的历史遗迹维持旅游业。许多人成日晃晃悠悠无所事事，只有一条狭长商业主干道，能识字喘气有三两分上进心的人都聚在这里打工。<br/>
周而复始的无聊生活，不由厌倦。人在目的地未明时只能向前走，一旦停下就要怀疑自己。<br/>
工作相当无趣，没有体面理由开溜，唯有伪装患上深度烟瘾，忍无可忍时走出来喘口气。<br/>
他们习惯聚在某个拐角松筋骨耍嘴皮，起先还买烟点了插在一旁，熏得满身烟气回去。后来嫌麻烦，又烧钱，干脆连样子也懒得作。<br/>
“哎。”金泰相看了一眼刘青松，“林炜翔回来了吗。”<br/>
高天亮搭了腔：“飞哥这次怎么飞这么久。”<br/>
刘青松蹙眉，“自己问他，别问我。”<br/>
金韩泉说：“林炜翔你的室友，一个房间，不问你，问谁呀。”<br/>
刘青松眼角低垂，“那把他换去你们那里好了。”<br/>
金泰相笑了，看热闹不嫌事大的眼神落在刘青松身后。<br/>
“别卖我啊刘青松。”一个柔和温吞的声音蓦地响起。<br/>
刘青松没有转身，他知道是谁。<br/>
林炜翔眉飞色舞，“兄弟们我回来啦。”<br/>
众人的欢迎相当敷衍，刘青松不作声。<br/>
林炜翔做业务接待，一年三百六十五日做空中飞人，避开风，跳过云。<br/>
他不懂讲漂亮话，性格远未玲珑至会服侍人，被聘请的原因可能是穿西服足够挺拔。他的公司来头很神秘，同军火枪械有关，和他这个人一样，都是迷。<br/>
高天亮第一个告辞，说要去听学。他在他们之中算是文化人，在附近高校旁听数学系新生课程。<br/>
金泰相也说要走，他一天打好几份工，跳舞唱歌做活动，不清楚哪份才是主业。临走前拉了一把金韩泉，老大哥如梦初醒，交代几句cute dog cute cat你们玩，爸爸先走了。<br/>
只剩刘青松和林炜翔两个人，林炜翔瞟了几眼刘青松，刘青松看天看地，调整好衬衫上Crisp字样名牌扣，抛出一句：“我回去上班了。”<br/>
林炜翔跟了两步，刘青松没好气道：“家在那边，我去这边，不顺路。”<br/>
“不是啊刘青松。”林炜翔说：“我忘带钥匙了。”<br/>
刘青松骂道：“脑子是不是也没了。”<br/>
还是将钥匙交出去。不然怎样，难道要让林炜翔如流浪猫蹲在门外苦等他收工回家。</p><p>“怎样？”刘青松问史森明，“刚刚阿姐没找我吧。”<br/>
史森明一边整理货架上的粉底霜色号，应道：“喊过你的，我说你去厕所了。”<br/>
刘青松在药妆店做高级美容顾问，名头响亮，实际上是待遇稍好的柜哥。全店只有他和史森明是华人，平日走得近，彼此照应。<br/>
“谢啦。”刘青松拍他肩，递去一樽方才顺手买的奶茶。<br/>
史森明接过，悄悄抿一小口。奶茶糖分过高，他打量刘青松的眼神很奇怪。<br/>
“林炜翔还没回来么？”<br/>
刘青松蹲下身子翻找最后一支畅销色号唇膏，可能已被隔壁柜姐近水楼台，半天摸不着，层层叠叠的盒子撞在一块儿哗哗作响。<br/>
“林炜翔是你爹吗，都在问他。”<br/>
史森明笑笑，“刘少心情不好，店就没业绩，阿姐要骂人。”<br/>
迎来送往的行业，刘青松向来营业得很冷淡。客人要他推荐产品，他说贵的，贵的都好，便宜的呢，没用过不知道啊。问护肤心得，你做个人就可以了。用哪款唇膏，不用唇膏。皮肤为什么这么好，天生的。<br/>
奈何生得漂亮，保持职业素养与基本礼貌，已很受欢迎，一个人做起店里三成销量。<br/>
刘青松反过来揶揄道：“我们有业界楷模，明大交际花。”<br/>
同一个工种，史森明与刘青松是两种模式。Ming见谁都热情和气，像是冬日烤慢火，笑闹间能忘却疲乏。Crisp像冰水，干脆利落浇人透心凉，回过劲后瞥见他眉眼淡漠笑意，亦觉不是不销魂。<br/>
“吵架啦？”<br/>
“没什么好吵的，和他不熟。”<br/>
感应门铃叮叮咚咚哼起一天萦绕耳畔数百回的单调旋律，刘青松抬起眼帘去迎客，没说欢迎光临。</p><p>金泰相在夜店兼职DJ，给一堆美女打碟，金韩泉白天同时兼顾spa店和拳馆生意还要去夜市唱rap，高天亮闭门未出，可能在攻克数学难题，客厅里只有金东河安安静静剥橘子。<br/>
金东河是新租客，刚从韩国来没多久，接触的华人很少，中文不太利索。刘青松东拉西扯几句，算是打过招呼。<br/>
他端着一小碗橘子推开卧室门，林炜翔正撑着半张脸看电脑，睡眼惺忪，额发呆毛东倒西歪，像困顿的大型犬类。<br/>
“你吃饭了吗。”林炜翔从显示屏移开视线。<br/>
刘青松排班时间不定，忙起来什么都顾不上。其实他大半日滴米未进，可仍是没应声，不想同林炜翔讲话，也不愿意告诉他自己又没吃晚餐。<br/>
他放下橘子，收拾衣物去洗漱。<br/>
浴室镜子朦朦胧胧镀了水雾，刘青松胡乱擦拭几下，面容逐渐变得清晰，又陌生。下妆后的他显得更为稚气，眉眼平静似死水，唯有深沉心思起伏。<br/>
下水堵了，水漫过隔断在瓷砖面流淌，满地潮湿，热气腾腾。狭小空间像被热雨笼罩的夏日，和汹涌情潮一样烦人。<br/>
在拉开浴室门之前，刘青松胡乱甩了甩发梢水珠，不觉得自己在紧张，却不知为何要深呼吸。<br/>
他们的卧室不大，一张双人床，一套桌椅，已经很拥挤。林炜翔的家当不多，因为随时要飞，大部分收拾进摆在门角的小箱子，存在感低至宛如隐形人。桌面摆满刘青松的各种瓶罐，剩了一小方空间放电脑显示器。网路不好，很难实现即时消遣，多数时间只能看租来的影碟。<br/>
林炜翔将椅子往后挪了些，示意刘青松坐他腿上。<br/>
刘青松没理他，径自坐在床沿擦头发，林炜翔在看前两周比赛的录播，今晚运气不错，还能顺畅看半个来小时。<br/>
“多少年了。”刘青松忽尔说。<br/>
林炜翔端着橘子碗回身，“我们吗。”<br/>
“他们。”刘青松指了指屏幕。<br/>
下路组合赢了转会后的第一个冠军，AD的手搭在辅助肩头，轻轻滑下去。镜头里他们微微仰起脸，像是怕喜悦的眼泪当众流下来。<br/>
“没怎么关注，有四五年了吧。”<br/>
林炜翔拣了一瓣橘子递至刘青松唇边，刘青松下意识要避，到底还是咽下去，浸了橘子汁的指尖酸酸甜甜。<br/>
有人将久违亲昵当作暗示，搁了碗去锁房门，拉窗帘。<br/>
直待爬上床，才听见刘青松说的那句我不想，于是抓抓头发，哦一声，翻身侧躺下来，说：“那睡吧。”<br/>
刘青松去关电脑，将来自另个世界的欢呼声囚禁在冰冷机器，四下寂静，只有身后的均匀呼吸声。<br/>
没有多余思绪的人，连做梦也简单。刘青松难以置信林炜翔曾经失过眠，当然不是为他，为昙花一现的爱恋，为未卜难测的前路，为动荡狂躁的青春期综合症，不是为他。<br/>
拧熄床头灯，刘青松背对林炜翔躺下。空调制冷虚张声势，密致燥热似塑料薄膜裹紧每寸肌肤，转瞬又融化进五脏六腑。翻来覆去，薄汗扎在后背，还未完全吸收的乳霜黏在脸上，没干透的发又湿了，恨不得再去冲一个冷水澡。<br/>
林炜翔忽尔贴上来，自身后拥住刘青松，手指抚过温软的唇，朦胧腔调夹杂残梦，贴着刘青松耳朵问：“不做吗。”<br/>
指尖伸进睡衣贴着肌肤缓慢滑行，似带了刺钩的虫尾。<br/>
刘青松说：“做你妈，还嫌不够热吗。”<br/>
他总有本事将拒绝讲得似撩人，林炜翔直接将他翻过来，骑跨在腰间，俯身去亲他的脸。<br/>
林炜翔啃吮他唇角，刘青松刚觉得疼，很快又感知到温热的唇。一颗心乍空乍满，手脚发软，嘴上在骂，话语缠绕刻意压抑的喘息，几经挣扎变了腔调。<br/>
门外乍起鬼喊鬼叫，金泰相和金韩泉上楼的脚步声蹋碎怪腔怪调的歌，高天亮拉开门喊，别狗叫了，还要不要人睡。新一轮嬉笑玩闹掀起，而后很快稀落下去。<br/>
双人床是两个人恣意的伊甸园，欲望在掌心与舌尖之间膨胀，像车祸一刻炸开的安全气囊，撞击很疼，却舍不得不去拥抱生机。<br/>
林炜翔压得太实，刘青松几乎缺氧，没法说完整的话。想要去推，发现使不上劲。<br/>
不如就这样死了，让蠢狗奸尸。刘青松恍惚地想，身上骤然一轻，林炜翔起身去拿安全套。<br/>
刘青松大口呼吸，重获氧气同时失落降临。情欲快感从来短暂，天底下所有欢愉都不长久。<br/>
翻找床头柜杂物窸窸窣窣，林炜翔将抽屉拉开又拍合，嘀咕道：“怎么没了。”<br/>
“呵。”刘青松冷笑一声，“是你带走用完了。”<br/>
“滚。”<br/>
林炜翔拧亮床头灯。<br/>
昏暗光芒充盈，像照进偷来的月光。<br/>
刘青松安静躺在床上。眼前墙面挂了一张飞行棋棋盘，磁铁棋子色泽幽幽泛光，下坠流星成了陨石，没有温度的光芒源自亿万光年以外。<br/>
刚搬进这间居室时，他和林炜翔时常以飞行棋输赢决定诸如谁点餐谁丢垃圾之类的居家小事，乐此不疲。后来鲜亮棋盘沦为蒙尘壁画，飞机未曾起飞自然永不降落，只有林炜翔乘坐的班机时刻待命随时起航。<br/>
林炜翔缠过来，和刘青松交换绵柔又湿润的吻。像是陷入一方温热的泉，潋滟淋漓，耳畔气泡乍破再浮现，彼此都成了水做的人。<br/>
来不及反应，刘青松已经射了。<br/>
肉贴肉的快感太过强烈，以至于每次林炜翔才刚刚插进去没动几下，就浑身发抖，再肏深些，就能绷直脚尖射出来。这让他觉得自己不经操，白白让人看了笑话。<br/>
做爱如角力，要论输赢。<br/>
林炜翔抵开刘青松双腿，性器就着水插进去，三两下后又滑出来，他干脆掐着刘青松脚踝抬至肩头，大开大合地狠命干他。<br/>
精液射进体内，又缓缓流出来。<br/>
刘青松睁开眼睛，松开死死紧咬的下唇，脱力瞬间，脑海莫名意象翻覆，想起瑟缩在灯里的丑陋壁虎，强光之下，只敢投落细长扭曲的黑影。热带地区，壁虎能爬满芬蒲拉诗河畔沿岸低矮木屋每一面墙，盯久了会觉得可怖，但壁虎更怕人，失去安全感就想落跑，留下枯萎尾巴。<br/>
炎热烦闷被锋利的爱割开，月亮落泪后冷却光芒，晾在玻璃窗面结起薄霜。<br/>
林炜翔搂紧刘青松，轻轻给他拍了几下背，当作惯性安抚。躺下来后想要再讲几句什么话，舌头打结，很快又睡着了。<br/>
不是没觉察刘青松的冷淡，只是那人若即若离时刻太常见，林炜翔习惯了。处理复杂情绪对思维简单的人而言是负担，直接跳过困境是最便捷处理。<br/>
刘青松仍旧翻来覆去，床垫吱呀作响。<br/>
终于再次闹醒林炜翔。<br/>
他张开手臂将人箍在怀里，“别发神经，老子明天还要赶早机。”<br/>
“喂，你怎么了。”待捏到刘青松掌心的冷汗，林炜翔浑身一凛。<br/>
怀里的人弓起脊背，微微颤抖。<br/>
“是不是胃疼？”林炜翔试探性伸手去揉，刘青松低低呻吟出声。<br/>
“操。”林炜翔胡乱套上睡衣翻身下床，亮了灯才发现穿错刘青松的衣服。手忙脚乱去找药，翻出一堆空瓶子，敲在地面哐当哐当接二连三。<br/>
“我去买。”林炜翔看向刘青松蜷缩的瘦削后背，泛起惶惑心疼。<br/>
“我没事。”话语因强捺痛楚显得有气无力。<br/>
林炜翔手足无措，光着两条腿站在床下像被罚站的小孩。半晌自地面拣起宽大短裤套好，拉开门往外走，“我上楼喊醒GimGoon给你煮个面。”<br/>
刘青松勉力起身。客厅泛白灯光透过虚掩房门，和房内夜灯昏黄叠在一起，他抬手遮住自己的眼睛。<br/>
听见林炜翔悻悻下楼，自个儿摸去厨房，很快传来抽油烟机隆隆噪声。<br/>
遇见时年纪小，一年抵五年过，才二十一岁，已似走过半生。爱得很仓促，又糊涂，争吵与冷战的折磨太深刻，好似不曾享有过快乐，而那些仓皇夏日仍旧一幕幕驻留在他眼睛，无数场声嘶力竭的雨，浇不熄坚持下去的理由。<br/>
可能根本不存在什么理由。<br/>
林炜翔将筷子递给刘青松，“怎么又不好好吃饭，你说啊，刘青松，不是很会叫吗，别装哑巴。”<br/>
他的口音太软，把责备的话得像哄。<br/>
刘青松吃了一口糊成团的白水面，说：“杀了我吧，这也太难吃了，或者我杀了你，都可以的。”<br/>
“你舍得吗？”林炜翔轻轻揉了揉刘青松的头发。</p><p>刘青松睡醒时，林炜翔已经走了。<br/>
飞，一如既往不问前路地飞，从热带到温带，跨洲越洋。<br/>
桌面实在没位置，三四盒药叠放在一起。最上方是一张银行卡，底下压一片字条。林炜翔没读过什么书，和刘青松算是半斤八两，歪歪扭扭地写了“吃好点”——“点”字起先还想装逼写繁体字，写一半又划掉。<br/>
刘青松沉默了，将银行卡同药一道扫进抽屉，换好衣服去洗漱准备去打工。<br/>
才照了一眼镜子，他就忍不住破口骂出声，林炜翔nmsl了吧，把我脸弄成这样，还怎么见人。<br/>
唇角白皙肌肤，紫红吻痕分外扎眼。<br/>
操。他冲回房间拿手机，手指按在屏幕力道似掐林炜翔脖子，不出意料对方无法接听。<br/>
飞，他最恨林炜翔每天都在飞，在音讯不通的九霄云外逍遥快活。漫长陪伴被大段大段的沉默割裂，徒留一个人的挣扎与坚持。<br/>
上粉底，涂遮瑕，将定妆喷雾扫得跟机车头盔一样厚，风筒热风兜头兜面烘，直至将化学物品捏成新皮肤。<br/>
天真精致一张脸，谁相信漂亮皮相下的撩人唇角会残留爱的疮疤。<br/>
史森明喊刘青松去后仓库搬化妆水，摔下箱子，两人靠在货架气喘吁吁。视线交错，史森明目光转瞬移向刘青松的唇角，在刘青松说出闭嘴之前率先发问：“你脸怎么了。”<br/>
原来再完美的伪装也会脱落，难堪容不得矫饰。<br/>
刘青松扭头躲闪，“撞了桌角。”<br/>
“好惨的，你也不同情同情我，帮我把班顶完算了。”他尝试以夸张口吻掩饰慌张。<br/>
“帮不了你呀。”史森明撞了一下刘青松的肩，“你自己的事，心里清楚。”<br/>
刘青松和林炜翔各自对外讲，都说只是普通室友。漫长岁月辗转几地没有分开，恰巧而已。同居一屋共枕一床，也是想分担水电与房租。<br/>
但不是每个人都是傻子。咳嗽一声，都有旁人过来询问是否感冒，何况是爱——世上最难掩饰的情感。愈是躲闪，愈容易暴露。<br/>
史森明用裁刀划开箱子，开始上货，“你们这么多年了，凑合过算了。”<br/>
时间不是理由，陪伴不是理由，不是貌合神离做一对天造地设怨侣的理由。<br/>
刘青松埋头整理柜面，高高低低的瓶罐，保湿美白抗氧化，01020304，各归其类，井井有条。但情感不是货品，人也不是机器人，彼此爱怨交织的人生要怎样梳理，才能做到我是我你是你。<br/>
他张了张嘴，很久才说：“之前房东问我要不要续租。”<br/>
史森明没想到刘青松会主动将话题明朗化，匆忙接道：“那你和林炜翔商量呀。”<br/>
“我只续了自己的租。”<br/>
“多少年？”<br/>
刘青松比个手势，史森明惊道：“三年！”<br/>
一年荏苒已是巨变，哪能预料三年后会和谁在一起，世界变怎样。可能和朝夕相处的室友一拍即散，各自归国；又或是爆发第三次世界大战，芬蒲拉诗被夷为平地，Neverland直接从世界地图蒸发。<br/>
芬蒲拉诗的羁旅客都是续短租。没有人能对自己会在Neverland停留多长时间作出准确把握，Neverland也不能长久留下任何人。因为没有人能十年如一日做同一个梦，往同一个方向飞。<br/>
不做梦，不会飞，就不能留在梦幻岛。人都是要长大的，在痛苦和眼泪中成为成熟体面的大人，杜绝狼狈难堪，爱得懂事理智。<br/>
“刘少可真是……”史森明想了好久该用什么词，“有颜任性。”<br/>
任性。这个词像炸弹，令人体无完肤。<br/>
所有人都以为他在这段关系里是更任性的人，因为他的敏感骄傲，因为林炜翔的豁达纵容，不知道双向折磨里从来没有幸存者。<br/>
续约前，他问过林炜翔的。<br/>
晴空万里骤雨袭来，这就是Neverland变幻不定的天气。<br/>
林炜翔正在收行李，来来回回那几件衣服，听见刘青松说话，好久没回答。<br/>
三年……我明天都不知道自己会在哪里，一年一年地签，不好吗。他起身拉箱子，手指搭上门把手，回头去看刘青松，说，我走啦。<br/>
刘青松俯身去开电脑，没有搭理他。<br/>
迈出脚步才听到刘青松在身后语气随意地问，下雨了，你还飞吗。<br/>
林炜翔再没回头看，不想看见刘青松无所谓的表情。爱人眼泪太易碎，不懂怎样珍惜才对，太笨了，所以才会一飞再一飞，哪怕天气不似预期。<br/>
刘青松将一只试用装空瓶远远抛向垃圾桶，同史森明说：“林炜翔要是走了，难道我就找不着别人……合租了么。”<br/>
空瓶砸在地面，咕噜噜滚远了。史森明笑笑，自个儿去捡，“你的确没有试过别人。”<br/>
刘青松低下头，栗金额发垂下来快要覆过眼睛，不知道在想什么。很多时候他的心事连自己也不明白。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>喜欢夏天，哪怕下雨，因为是狮子座。<br/>
刘青松出洋那天十六岁未满，母亲送他去车站，他挥手道别，说妈别送啦，到了给你打电话。我会过得好好的，以后的事，都有我来做。<br/>
抵达Neverland很辗转，要先换乘几趟火车到边境，再坐上好几天的船。刘青松之前没有见过海，没有切身体悟过活生生的海有风有浪有脾气，不仅仅是沙滩椅比基尼冰汽水。<br/>
吃了晕浪片，还是吐了。不敢吃东西，含了几粒旺仔小馒头，连酸水一道呕出来。头痛耳鸣，睡不着，稍稍翻个身又想吐。<br/>
很难受，却不觉得痛苦，熬过就好，明天就是新天地。二十一岁的刘青松时常想感谢十六岁乐观无畏的自己，虽然五年后的生活也不算出人头地。<br/>
同舱是中国人，看起来也是孩子模样——后来才知道比自己还小两个月，粗眉大眼，喜欢傻笑，肉嘟嘟的脸很欠掐。不会照顾人，偏爱凑过来问东问西，你第一次出公海吧，好糗喔，喝点热水啦，我海边长大的，兄弟信我。<br/>
刘青松支起眼皮瞥一眼那人身份证，福建福清，如假包换。<br/>
下船那天，舱友已经可以熟络喊他名字，刘青松刘青松，咬字吞音，像懒洋洋的撒娇。刘青松总是回以无可奈何的笑，说干嘛总是狗叫。<br/>
真巧，他们有共同目的地，Neverland的潭池纱，一个山林深处的小镇。刘青松在网路上有个熟悉的朋友在这边发展，说钱好赚。林炜翔问那个朋友是不是姓董，两人对视一眼，都觉得很好笑。<br/>
谁都没预料到Neverland的网络信号能这样坏，换了sim卡的手机比砖头还废物，两个人举高手机努力接收信号，苦苦晒了几里路，热带欢迎他们的是一场猝不及防的太阳雨。撑伞太迟，湿了半件T恤，再往前走，一会儿就干了。<br/>
到了落脚的地方，推开门，看见一张双人床，就此开启往后数年不曾改变的坏习惯。<br/>
潭池纱的当地人阔气又无聊，喜欢赌车——下注在城镇复杂路况和弯曲山路哪辆车可以跑最快。<br/>
刘青松和林炜翔被介绍过来当车手，老板赚钱，他们分成。待遇足够好，除却自己开销，省下来还能往家里汇。<br/>
年纪小，只晓得横冲直撞，想追上每一缕炎热的风，全力加速，生死置之度外。机车凌空时刻有无限快乐，哪管下一瞬会跌在泥潭。成绩不好不坏，收工后勾肩搭背去夜市吃猪脚饭喝冰柠水。<br/>
老板决定叫他们跑山路，地下机车黑赛向F1看齐，让刘青松做林炜翔的领航，帮他控速记弯。试驾那天刘青松熬夜看影碟迟到了，匆匆忙忙过去忘戴头盔。林炜翔骑车出了名的不怕死，只管往前冲冲冲，某次飞过头断了手臂，即刻在圈里得到飞哥美名。<br/>
想到往后要同林炜翔搭档，刘青松心知凶多吉少，想你敢飚去阎罗殿我就敢领你去黄泉道，咬牙正要上车，只见林炜翔摘了头盔，一脸傻相递来。<br/>
刘青松下意识后退，林炜翔迫近一步，不由分说将头盔罩在刘青松头上，替他系紧，笑着说：“躲什么啊刘青松，又不是没碰过你。”<br/>
霸道温柔源自无心，无法提前防御以致难以抵挡。<br/>
隔着防护罩看林炜翔，面容和声音都陌生。少年不知几时蹿高许多，运动与节食替他削出俊秀轮廓，唯有粗眉毛可爱地滑稽着，让他看起来像一只皮毛顺滑没有杀伤力的小狗。<br/>
刘青松的脸瞬间似被扇了一掌般火辣辣。所谓的碰，至多是某几回发烧，作为室友第一个去探额头，仅此而已。<br/>
“我可以死，我的领航不能送。”林炜翔冲刘青松抬了抬下颌，“上车。”<br/>
二十五个弯道跑下来，刘青松浑身上下连血都沸腾，唯有掌心冰凉，因为害怕。林炜翔没有头盔，一旦飞过头，是真的会没命。<br/>
机车在潭池纱的十字街口停下，刘青松见到一个长头发白皮肤大眼睛的女孩子，林炜翔当时的女朋友——往后见多了，才知道他很长情，每个女朋友都是这款类型。<br/>
滚烫热血回归常温，他跳下车，将头盔还给林炜翔。<br/>
“你去哪。”林炜翔在身后喊他。<br/>
刘青松在心里想，一部机车坐三个人才是真搞笑。没有回头摆摆手，撂下一句，“我去找芬芬。”<br/>
走远了才转身看，林炜翔正在无比耐心为女朋友系头盔。<br/>
谁同小狗亲，小狗就同谁好。给过他的东西，为什么不可以给其他人。既然能纵容他，当然也可以不顾一切为别人。<br/>
百无聊赖的夜晚，刘青松骑车满小镇绕，不知道要去哪，不想回家——家在异国他乡的意义，只有那张双人床和让人难以容身的满屋杂物。<br/>
女孩子来坐他的车，用韩语同他说话，刘青松能听懂几个词，解释自己是中国人。女孩子甜甜一笑，夸他长得漂亮。<br/>
比起帅气和好看，漂亮听起来更刺耳，刘青松对此很敏感。明明是夸奖，却很难开心，最后还是苦笑道谢，仿佛漂亮是迫不得已要承受的罪孽。<br/>
柔软的双手环过他的腰，更柔软曼妙的地方贴上来，蛇一样的曲线令人心神摇荡。他立时知道自己应该将车往前开，开去人更少一点的地方。忽明忽暗的路灯下，刘青松同女孩子搂抱在一块儿接吻，仓促狼狈，气息时重时轻，他有正常十六岁少年的生理需求。需要亲吻爱抚，需要爱与被爱。<br/>
女孩子问刘青松是否谈过恋爱，他抿了抿唇，说，谈过，初中就谈过了。青涩懵懂的初恋，在课桌下悄悄牵手，亲亲脸颊就要面红。他中考后决定辍学出洋，自然就分开了，年轻的爱总是很难长久。<br/>
一瞬间刘青松蓦然想起林炜翔的眼睛，烁烁含光又流露懵懂傻气，想起他为他戴头盔时轻轻抚过面庞的手指，像吻一般轻柔撩人。<br/>
这个挥之不散的可怕念头令刘青松惶惑不已，几乎要责备自己，为什么非要将本来简单纯粹的事弄得这样复杂。但坠入爱河像淋一场热带太阳雨，无法预计，不讲道理。<br/>
回房时刘青松一身呛人香水味，林炜翔吸吸鼻子，正要说话，刘青松母亲致电，关心儿子的日常生活，讲完电话后刘青松见林炜翔目光炯炯，刚想骂人，忽尔听得那人软软地喊一声松松，突然就哑火了。<br/>
意识到林炜翔可能偷听到母亲对自己的称呼，刘青松简直想砸电话，“你别……别这样叫我。”<br/>
“松松，松松。”林炜翔故意逗他。<br/>
刘青松扑过去同他扭打，推搡成为自然玩闹。两个人本来就坐在床上，滚来滚去间刘青松被林炜翔压住了手，整个人躺平陷在软绵绵的被子里。距离很近，能嗅到彼此身上原本并不属于对方的香水气，炽热气息扑上脸，呼吸骤然变得急促起来。僵持片刻，林炜翔率先松手起身，转身拉开衣柜拿睡衣，支吾道：“不闹了，我去洗澡。”<br/>
那晚隔壁室友带了女友回寝，动静响了大半夜，刘青松用被子蒙头翻身继续睡，不小心压到林炜翔摊开的手臂，触电般弹开，一下子就醒了。他睁着眼睛看了许久天花板，试图平静呼吸和心跳，直至清晨浓稠的阳光破开窗帘。</p><p>一场突如其来的事故为他们在潭池纱的漂泊画上句号。过弯时没控好速，两个人齐齐滚下山坡，意外发生太突然，谁都没来得及反应。<br/>
除了擦伤，各断一条腿。等待骨伤愈合的过程很痛苦，比下坠再翻滚更煎熬——这些瞬间倏忽而逝，人类擅长对即时剧痛选择性失忆，日常琐碎凌迟更深刻。<br/>
林炜翔哑着嗓子说：“别哭了刘青松。”<br/>
刘青松颓丧道：“不哭不行啊，你怎么这么喜欢飞，我怎么这么倒霉。”<br/>
心虚的人不再说话，刽子手从来不会掉眼泪。<br/>
原来这就是传说中的两个人一条命，明明是独立个体，却要被迫对彼此人生负责。<br/>
伤快要好时积蓄也所剩无几，都是年轻的男孩子，要玩乐，要恋爱，平时除了汇钱回家，几乎攒不下钱。工作丢了，再交不起租，只能搬家。<br/>
两个人沉默收拾行李，见证这一年彼此的生活痕迹被点滴抹去。林炜翔将箱子拉好拉链，坐在床上看刘青松清理带不走的护肤瓶罐，迟疑很久后道：“我们现在去哪。”<br/>
他用的是“我们”。<br/>
其实也大可不必，不过是伤了腿，又不是没了命，年轻人的生命力很顽强，野心像野草一样疯狂生长。刘青松知道肯定会有人私下联络林炜翔，因为他也接到过好几个电话。潭池纱待不下去，他们可以去别的小城，各去各的地方。<br/>
但林炜翔还是说了“我们”。<br/>
刘青松将一罐还没拆封的面霜装入第三只化妆包，说：“有个队刚好在找车手和领航。”<br/>
林炜翔在他身边蹲下来，温存道：“以后我再也不飞了，刘青松，别怕，我保证。”<br/>
第二天他们坐上了去纽碧的火车，沿途穿过山洞和密林。刘青松摘开眼罩发现方才不小心枕在林炜翔肩上睡着了，好似过往颠沛流离都是一场梦。</p><p>在纽碧，他们租下新的房间，遇见新的室友，交往新的女友。崭新开篇冲淡旧彷徨，一切沐浴在希望的轮廓里。<br/>
重操旧业，仍旧替人跑车。等待某一天地下机车赛被彻查叫停，然后被遣送回国，都知道谋的是朝不保夕的生计。成绩不算一败涂地，也远未至一时无两，平平无奇，寂寂无名。似潜行深海，再拼命也争不开一片出头天，剧烈悲欢一概消寂无声。<br/>
要送女友归家，刘青松回家便迟了些。女孩子试探性同他说过，两个人住在一起可以省些开销，当时他没有表态，同居的事就此搁置不提。<br/>
约会并不愉快。刘青松算不上好脾气的人，他自己也承认，每段恋爱走到最后难免草草了事。如果可以，他更希望同年长些的恋人交往，不需要自己去哄、照顾和拿主意。平日里他要考虑的事情太多，惶惶惑惑，有关于虚无缥缈的未来。<br/>
走进套间就发现今天家里有些两样——那只叫翔翔喜欢用脑袋绒毛蹭他手心咪咪叫的小猫不见了。刘青松不是特别喜欢猫，也不是不喜欢猫，他总会被突然出现的毛茸茸小动物吓一跳。<br/>
推开卧室门，房间亮着灯，林炜翔和衣躺在床上，不似在睡觉的模样，又安静得吓人。<br/>
“欸。”刘青松问：“你猫呢？”<br/>
林炜翔半天没应声，隔了一会儿才若无其事道：“给她养了。”<br/>
“分手了？”<br/>
“算是吧。”<br/>
两人没有对这个话题再作进一步交谈。<br/>
一种微妙情绪浮上刘青松心头。但说到底，林炜翔失恋与他何干，他照常洗漱切水果看淘来的动画影碟护肤，当在床上躺下的那瞬间，他忽尔意识到，这种萦绕心尖驱之不散的情绪有着相当可怕的原因。<br/>
双人床没有多少地方可供打滚，刘青松只能来来回回在属于他的那小片空间不断地翻。<br/>
林炜翔今晚少有没睡着，刘青松在折腾，弄得他也闹心，嘟嘟囔囔念叨道：“翻来翻去作什么，吵到老子了。”<br/>
“老实点。”他鬼使神差伸出手，下颌抵在刘青松毛毛躁躁的头顶发梢，手臂绕过颈项，将人结结实实揽在怀里。<br/>
“你……你干嘛。”刘青松的声音好似牙关打颤，仿佛冷得不行。<br/>
林炜翔反问：“你干嘛。”<br/>
“我胃有点疼。”<br/>
林炜翔伸手过去，指尖掠过刘青松的腰，去揉他心窝以下的位置。从前他替痛经女友揉过肚子，手法相当纯熟。可转念一想，刘青松并不是女孩子，也不是他的恋人。<br/>
说实话，林炜翔并不知道自己现在在做什么，又为什么要去做。只是动作比脑子快，整个人还沉浸在强烈的心潮澎湃中。<br/>
“你手也太冷了吧。”他握住刘青松的手。刘青松挣开，他又捉过来。<br/>
“你别闹了。”刘青松被他逗笑了。<br/>
林炜翔忽尔来了一句：“我是认真的。”<br/>
空气中的沉默像是细碎刀片，等待的每一秒钟都在狠狠地划两个人的心，各自有煎熬。<br/>
“你什么意思。”刘青松翻过身来，枕着林炜翔的手臂，同他面对面。<br/>
窗外映入极浅淡的月色与街灯，光在刘青松眼眸里流淌。<br/>
林炜翔说：“你到底要不要和我在一起啊，最多以后不行就……分嘛。”<br/>
他自己突然反应过来，“等会儿，你有女朋友的吧。”<br/>
“那老子吃亏一点，等你好了。”小孩子作出一副大度姿态。<br/>
刘青松淡淡道：“你别等了。”<br/>
“刘青松你这个人真是，干嘛啊，都不考虑下。”<br/>
“我可以分手的。”刘青松很慢地说。<br/>
林炜翔立时雀跃凑过去，用鼻尖蹭刘青松鼻尖，像一只目光湿漉漉的小狗。<br/>
他们第一次接吻，亲得彼此喘不过气来，身体发烫，心发软，天旋地转。<br/>
刘青松晕乎乎地被人压在床上，各自都不知所措。<br/>
“脑残要不换边吧。”他嫌弃他。而他扣着他手腕不让他挣扎，折腾了大半夜，天快亮时才翻身下来，都在低声喘气。<br/>
是真的有些疼，过一会儿也不见好，连心也是揪着的。不敢太大动静，室友前前后后地住着，于是再剧烈的情事都沉默，像这段于幽微时骤起骤来的爱一般，澎湃又寂静，宁静海底有千万折翻巨轮残骸深埋。</p><p>林炜翔接起电话时，刘青松正和他推着一辆破单车去华人超市搬菜回家。尽管他们谁也不懂下厨，不过是照模照样学大人过日子。<br/>
青菜牛肉猪肉鸡胸肉速冻饺牛奶还有几公斤大米，两大购物袋压得车头摇摇晃晃。林炜翔腾出手去讲电话，单车差点失去平衡要侧翻，好容易才稳住。骂了几句脏话，外加三两句我能怎么办，尽力了呀，而后就把手机揣回兜里。<br/>
他哀嚎一声后同刘青松说：“好消息和坏消息。”<br/>
“别耍白痴了林炜翔。”车头朝右晃，刘青松急忙扶稳，手抵在车把。<br/>
“坏消息是……我们又失业了。”<br/>
“我操。老子认识你之后怎么一点好事都没发生过。”<br/>
“好消息是，我们又可以去新的冒险了。”林炜翔将掌心覆上刘青松扶在车把的手。<br/>
车头一阵剧烈摇摆，连即食菠萝的罐子都要差点掉出来。<br/>
两个人互相埋怨向前跑，沮丧当然有，埋在心底没说出来。这条路的确有点儿曲折有点儿苦，但毕竟才十八岁，也磕磕绊绊地相爱着，只要还没丧失随时重新开始的勇气，还能拼了命往前冲。<br/>
一个月后他们退租离开纽碧。那天大采购的食材，除了将牛奶喝完，其他基本没碰过，冻在冰箱很久后变了质，他们从前的室友才翻出来，通通丢到垃圾桶去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>快下班时，有客人顶着隆重的芬蒲拉诗传统服饰来找刘青松化妆。应该是游客，想要漂漂亮亮体验入乡随俗，衬得正是无所适从的异乡人。<br/>刘青松现在已经很少做这种工，都交由资历浅些生生脆脆的小年轻去负责。刚打工时，他一天伺候的脸快要比见过的人多，十几个小时站得腿软，不敢多喝水，口罩遮面，勒得耳朵从疼痛到麻木。<br/>同事替他拦下来，找Crisp吗，有没有预约。<br/>刘青松走出来时，大家都担心他摆脸色，然后第二天店铺直接上新闻再关门，毕竟刘少从来不是可随意使唤的人。而他只是平静戴起口罩，请年轻招展的客人落座。<br/>收工后他扯开口罩，用化妆水卸掉自己手上调色盘一般的残妆，大亮片扒太紧，化妆棉来来回回搽过几遍，还是像天上星星亮晶晶。<br/>自家品牌不给力，刘青松喊住路过的史森明，想借用他的私货，话说到一半，看见史森明怀里的两束花。<br/>他反应过来，史森明要生日了。<br/>Ming一贯人缘好，芬蒲拉诗的华人圈时常以他为中心人物组局来玩。过生日自然热热闹闹，一周前就开始有人给他送花。史森明带不走，都堆在店里，繁花似锦，满眼热望。<br/>“谁送的花，你居然要带回家。”刘青松放弃借卸妆水，改为调侃史森明。<br/>史森明只是笑不讲话。刘青松见花里夹了两张卡片，赶紧趁人腾不开手时打开来看，史森明放下花去追他，两人绕着货架打闹几个回合，将卡片还回去时，刘青松只来得及偷看到送花人的落款，一位姓简另一位姓喻。<br/>“出事了啊。”刘青松露出意味深长的笑，“两束花都是宝贝，你最喜欢谁。”<br/>史森明笑得无辜，“谁送我的花开得最久，我就最喜欢谁。”<br/>“Neverland的花都可以开好久，那你不是要等很久。”<br/>“无所谓，我有好多耐心。”<br/>刘青松简直要笑出声，心想史森明有够傻白甜有够天真——刚要取笑他，一瞬间，才想起自己也等过一个人，并且还在一直等。等他降落，等他安稳，等他成熟至可以同自己开启没有终点的旅程。<br/>“哎，别动。”史森明探头去看刘青松的眼睛，顺手拿了支棉棒去拭，“搞什么你，眼睛下边又有亮片又有睫毛的。”<br/>说着凑近了，轻轻吹了一下。<br/>他们熟络惯了，刘青松任由史森明摆布，没闪躲。<br/>突然之间史森明倒退三步，咳嗽一声清清嗓子，重新端出无公害甜美笑容。<br/>刘青松被史森明的变色龙演技弄得一头雾水，转过身去看才意识到史森明是在同林炜翔打招呼。<br/>“你怎么回事啊刘青松，出去上个班这么久不回家，高天亮说你是在躲我才不回去。”林炜翔显然是等急了，脸色并不很愉快。<br/>刘青松一句话顶出去：“放你妈屁，真把自己当人了，小王八说你家里着火了你怎么不信。”<br/>放完炮才想起来史森明还在现场看烟花。刘青松有偶像包袱，大庭广众之下很少骂人，只是林炜翔在，一不小心就暴露了平日里夹枪带棒的相处方式。<br/>他丢不起人，赶紧往门外走，回头见林炜翔还杵在原地，不由催促道：“你干嘛，走啦。”<br/>史森明耐人寻味同他挥挥手。<br/>林炜翔骑了机车来，仍旧将唯一的头盔递给刘青松。刘青松跨上车，将头盔悬在手臂。小城通勤，又不是跑山弯，做不做安全保护措施好像没差，他嫌麻烦。<br/>但坐林炜翔的车，需要时刻提心吊胆，谁知道他还会像十七岁一样从路障高台直接飞下来。凌空一瞬刘青松迫不得已双手环过骑手的腰，像从前那样，他们又一起飞很高，两颗心紧贴着剧烈跳动，过往阵阵山风扑面，历历时光皆俯瞰。<br/>机车落地划开一圈烟尘，在刘青松撤手前，林炜翔将手叠上去，“不想再断腿，就乖一点。”<br/>是真的怕了。<br/>“开错了傻逼。”刘青松发现他们并没有走在回家的路。<br/>林炜翔说：“我方向感贼好。”<br/>他们飞驰在滨海小道，空气咸腥潮湿，暮色跌落黄昏的浪，起伏色彩是淡褪的金。<br/>原来是想一起看海。<br/>选择到芬蒲拉诗，是林炜翔少有作了决定，因为刘青松想去海边。<br/>当初无聊时他们常去海边坐着发呆。椰子便宜，一天两只当水喝，直到其中一个人说不行不行了要得糖尿病尿毒症。<br/>林炜翔会提起他小时候的事，关于疼爱他的父母和姐姐，刘青松也会讲起母亲，而避而不谈的那个人，林炜翔从来没过问——不完全是出于小心翼翼，而是都觉得没什么可说，他们尚未垂老至要将任何一段童年断章残片讲完整。<br/>有时只是沉默地拥抱接吻，安静听海风缓缓流过去，又淌回来。</p><p>在芬蒲拉诗帮新车队跑了一年多的车，刘青松和林炜翔达成共识，这一行不能再做下去。市道不好，而且他们已经不很年轻，才二十岁，如此形容不可思议，但一批又一批的年轻人像雨后春笋般时时刻刻冒芽，比他们要更少的钱，比他们更拼更敢搏命。很残酷，这世上没有谁不可替代。<br/>一起跑完最后一个山弯，和队友吃散伙饭。酒喝多了，他们先后去厕所，在洗手台撞见对方，没忍住就拥吻在一起。<br/>撞进无人隔间，锁起门再拉扯，汹涌欲望让彼此模样变狼狈，似生吞皮肉不吐骨头的野兽。林炜翔的手向下游，于是刘青松顺势跪下去，被阴茎满满抵住喉咙深处的感觉很难受，呼吸困难，想咳嗽，也想吐，没含弄几下眼泪就会掉下来。<br/>但还会觉得快乐，漫无边际的快乐，像乘一架虚空滑翔伞，每回被风轻柔抚摸，浑身颤栗就似被过电流。窒息时最清醒，天地浩瀚，寰宇宽广，一个简单道理明明白白——这个人需要我，我也没法离开他，如果这就是相爱，我可以认。<br/>林炜翔将刘青松抱起来，将他翻过来按在隔间塑料板从后面操。姿势不太好插进去，幸好水够多，刘青松的水像他的眼泪一般容易泛滥，因为他的泪痣是上帝赋予承担颠倒众生使命的摄魂针。<br/>他的手拭过他眼角，勾勒侧颜弧线，拧住下颌令他偏过头来同他接吻。痛不痛，林炜翔想要问，但又不是真的想听到回答，转而紧紧捂住刘青松的嘴，感受掌心有湿润舌尖舔舐，像不安分的猫儿一样。<br/>每次刚插进去的时候总是很紧，多操一会儿就好了。再嘴硬的人都会舒展，哪怕是铁石心肠都能变柔软，软得像索要吻的唇。忽冷忽热的坏脾气，像热带雨骤来乍去，难忍又撩人，因为被爱才得以包容。<br/>你这次很快啊。听了气息未稳的嘲讽，林炜翔扶着刘青松的腰让他慢慢站直，嗤笑一声，你就说你还能不能站稳。<br/>好容易将自己重新整理出人样，出去了又因为离席太久被灌酒。队友起哄让林炜翔给他的领航表个白，林炜翔支支吾吾讲了半句刘少，虽然……刘青松立刻打断，请他不要再恶心人，自己率先喝完杯中酒，脸红得欲盖弥彰。<br/>第二天醒了酒，洗过澡后没胃口吃饭，吵了几句闲嘴又缠在一起。醉生梦死的日子过了几天，刘青松用手背拍了一下林炜翔的脸，“我们快没钱了，傻狗。”<br/>终于各自出去找工作。刘青松去了药妆店，很长一段时间忙得没空吃饭。不良生活习惯让他的胃更难受，耗费下班后可怜的三分之一私人时间在床上疼得来回滚。<br/>林炜翔的工作找得并不顺利，念书太少，话说不利索，在哪里都要吃亏，迫于无奈瞒着刘青松悄悄托了前老板的旧情回去赌黑车。刘青松回家后见他满身伤，连脸都破相，又气又好笑。<br/>嘶。林炜翔倒吸一口凉气，偏头躲开刘青松狠狠戳在他嘴角的碘伏球。<br/>“知道疼了？”<br/>鼻音重，显得声音更委屈，“我没办法呀，我们要用钱的。”<br/>“你也太菜了吧。”<br/>“确实。不知道搞什么，好像突然就不知道怎么飞了。”<br/>林炜翔笑起来很好看，并不是特别伶俐的模样，犯傻时总会让人格外心疼。<br/>刘青松想笑，胃里酸水翻涌，只能匆匆跑去厕所吐。回来时见林炜翔红了眼眶，愣愣看着他不讲话，呆站了几秒才三两步冲过来抱住他，懊恼道：“我的我的，是我太菜了。”<br/>诸如我不想你辛苦，诸如你不在我不会飞，你在我不敢飞之类的话，太肉麻了。到底要多恶心的人才能把这种话讲出口，反正林炜翔做不到，料想刘青松也不想听。<br/>刘青松抬起手，在林炜翔后背轻轻拍了几下，说：“没事没事，习惯了，我可以carry的。”<br/>林炜翔找到合心工作那天，高兴得像个吃到糖的小孩子，搂过刘青松原地疯狂弹跳，雀跃欢呼，我能赚钱了，别怕刘青松，我们可以过日子了。刘青松由得他抱，也是很单纯地傻笑着。<br/>谁能料想，此后漫长飞行枯燥万分，足以屏蔽爱的信号。<br/>他们曾经享有沸反盈天的喜悦，声势浩大惊天动地同世界宣告。太过逼真，以至于自己一旦沦为旁观者也不得不承认。然而到底是哪里出了问题，爱人难免成为怨侣，就似小狗小猫耍毛线球，厌倦了一爪子下去就断了线，似从未得到过快乐。<br/>爱是会死的，哪怕曾经再炽热。感情只能在记忆与幻想中恒久鲜活，只有玫瑰成为玻璃罩子里的永生花，才能令小王子怜悯追悔的爱意长存。不要爱下去就能成全童话，不要长大就好了，是不是。</p><p>从海边回家的路不算短，两个人都没说话，更显漫长。<br/>“刘青松。”林炜翔的声音含含糊糊融在风里。<br/>刘青松应了，“干嘛。”<br/>“没事。”<br/>“没事你叫屁啊。”<br/>相处和从前一样惯性操作，细想已是面目全非。两个人都不可避免地觉得对方变得很陌生。<br/>今天家里少有来了客人。<br/>一个小男生在客厅的白板——本来写的是他们几个室友的卫生值日排班表，左手握笔，一边同高天亮说说笑笑，一边飞速计算，密密麻麻的公式让刘青松眼前一黑，以为穿越去了怪咖基地。<br/>林炜翔率先发问：“小王八，你男朋友啊。”<br/>没等高天亮把话呛回去，小男生已经转身向他们露出腼腆乖巧的笑，“你们好，我是KK，小天的校友，在他们隔壁系读CS。”<br/>刘青松立即说：“高天亮你高中都没念完，别到处骗人了，真的过分的。”<br/>高天亮反击道：“比你家某人好吧，都被学校劝退了。”<br/>打好马赛克的锅，林炜翔偏偏要去接：“说了多少次，我那不是退学，是追逐梦想，明白吗。你不懂，因为你没有梦想，你嫉妒我。”<br/>小男生仍旧笑得礼貌，把话说得温柔又笃定，“但Tian就是我心里的神呀。”<br/>再没眼看，刘青松和林炜翔速速遁走。隐约能听见高天亮同他的客人解释，我们家哥哥都是脑残，今天刚好又没吃药。“哥哥”这个词因为太过咬牙切齿，隐约讲出了几分“儿子”意思。<br/>合上卧室门，一个人加一个人再次等于没有人。每寸空气浸透沉寂，无法承载就坠到地面，连同灰尘一起积成厚厚的壳。从什么时候开始，他们独处时再没话说，连再寻常不过的笑闹都奢侈。<br/>“送你的。”林炜翔从行李箱翻出一个小盒子，递给刘青松。<br/>刘青松垂下眼帘，是香水。<br/>“懂屁啊你。”他不习惯说谢谢，只好用埋怨替代。<br/>林炜翔不服气，“我问过姐姐的。”<br/>刘青松并不惯爱用香水，觉得男孩子这样搞太夸张，他格外在意这些，哪怕为生活平添负担。<br/>林炜翔从他手里拿过香水盒拆开，举高瓶子在空中胡乱喷了几下。<br/>两个人一起仰头看，香水雾迅速消融无迹可寻，气味冷冽辛辣，快要消散才觉得后调有点甜。<br/>林炜翔傻傻地看着虚空，说：“下雨了，我们都会香香的。”<br/>他说“香香”时听起来有一点像“翔翔”，神态和咬字都是个长不大的小孩子。刘青松忽尔心软了。从前许多相爱瞬间刹那浮现眼前，流云浮尘走马，稍纵即逝，似聚不成雨的香水雾。<br/>林炜翔莫名其妙来了句，“今年史森明生日我们不要给他打红包了。”<br/>虽然不知道他为什么突然这样讲，刘青松表示同意，“当然，万圣节他骗我们的钱还没还呢。”<br/>“要不要和小王八他们一起点外卖。”林炜翔提议。<br/>见他就要走出客厅，刘青松才小声说自己约了人。<br/>“谁啊。”林炜翔皱眉。<br/>“就……明凯他们。”刘青松的好友大多是兄长，而他的恋人并不是他的密友。<br/>“我好不容易回次家。”<br/>“我怎么知道你今天回来。”<br/>说话时谁都没有提高音量，明面上没有动气，但彼此都知道，又来了，又来了——气压骤降，空气结冰，距离愈近愈觉生疏，想要拥抱，偏偏将对方往更远的方向推。<br/>要不要一起去，反正你也认识。刘青松想要邀约，又觉得林炜翔未必肯。<br/>沉默之间，林炜翔捉过他手腕，手指叠上他手指，扣紧指关节，一把将他按在墙面。<br/>刘青松背过身去，闭上眼睛。<br/>偶尔室友不在的时候，林炜翔出外勤回来，刘青松当天轮休，就能放肆几回。他求他叫出声，像哭泣的猫一样，于是他愈发硬了，来来回回在他身体里搅。刘青松的眼泪还没触及林炜翔的手指就已经干了，他不过微微红了眼眶，另一个人的心便隐隐觉得疼。<br/>他扶着阴茎抵着他的肌肤滑动，掌心快速套弄，皮肉相贴的地方有粘腻水痕。心里窝了火，故意不碰怀里的人，当作是惩戒。<br/>刘青松并不畏惧惩罚，他拼命深呼吸，等待情欲掀起海啸而后静默退潮。说到底，他可以对自己更狠。<br/>林炜翔掐着刘青松的手腕帮自己手淫，细窄一截骨头，好似再用力些便会折断，从什么时候起他瘦了这样多，从什么时候起他不再喜欢笑。从始至终，林炜翔沉迷于刘青松那几分撩人的脆弱——而刘青松呢，想去海边，不喜欢香水，他真心想要的，他又给过他没有。<br/>如果林炜翔真的聪慧至能准确展露潜意识里每个荒谬想法，他会说什么，会不会说，刘青松，我把你的眼泪还给你，你把我的心还给我吧。<br/>不会的。<br/>他失神射在他身上。<br/>精液在赤裸肌肤迟缓淌下，刘青松用面巾纸擦干净，掷到地面，林炜翔也抽了一张纸，蹲下来去擦拭方才不小心滴落地板的体液。<br/>抬头瞥见刘青松水一般的目光，又来了气，“看什么，还不是你没接好。”<br/>林炜翔打扫干净战场后到客厅去，刘青松换衣准备赴他迟到的约。<br/>出去时林炜翔正要回房，空气里不存在的冰碴太扎眼，以至于匆匆错开视线，漠然擦肩而过。<br/>客厅里高天亮和他的KK正在和金韩泉金东河他们打牌，亲密得旁若无人，脑袋快要贴到一起，像两个人共用一副牌。<br/>金韩泉招呼他，“松包，出去呀，翔哥有钱男人请客哟。”<br/>刘青松倒是很想问问高天亮，你和你的姘头不是高智商吗，不是会解二元一次一元二次三元四次方程吗，能不能告诉我，曾拥有又错失的夏天，要怎么重来怎么捡。<br/>门外送餐小哥准备按门铃，问刘青松电话号码末几位是不是339，刘青松嗯一声，将外卖递进门，顺手放在玄关。<br/>他开着自己的机车驰骋在无垠夜色，潇洒自由——夏日凉风迎面吹来，蓦地又想起林炜翔射在他身上时的喃喃低语，零零星星，转瞬又被风吹散。<br/>“刘青松，可我明天又要走了啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“松包，松包！”金韩泉哐哐哐砸刘青松房门。<br/>刘青松本来没应声，实在不情愿替房东修门，才懒腔懒调回了句：“干嘛……”<br/>没等到他搭理，金韩泉已经走了。<br/>再隔了一阵走出卧室，听见客厅里热热闹闹的，原来是金泰相今天下班早，请兄弟们吃烤鱼。<br/>林炜翔已经半个身子陷进沙发，翘起腿来刷手机。刘青松也在沙发躺平，和他隔了一个cushion的距离。<br/>金韩泉正在和金东河绘声绘色地讲他的儿子松包如何小小年纪耳朵就听不到真可怜的事，用的是中文，不知道金东河能听懂多少，反正呲起白牙笑得很开心。<br/>刘青松充耳不闻，闷头看手机——信号这么坏，也没什么好看的。转而抬头看烤鱼，被辣椒佐料掩盖的荔枝圆润饱满。<br/>“我操，小王八你神经病啊。”一颗毛茸茸的脑袋突然从自己肩头长出来，温热体温压得他身体往一边倒，刘青松顿时破口大骂。<br/>下楼迟了的高天亮蹭蹭蹭跑过来，强行挤到刘青松身边。被他这么一扑，刘青松和林炜翔之间的距离骤然被迫缩短，一下子从隔绝银河到肩并肩。<br/>就算如此，他们依然没有交换眼神，像两台失去信号互不联通的冰冷设备。<br/>金泰相提议大家拍合影，真是糟糕建议。刘青松并不很喜欢拍照，自拍除外，林炜翔也是，这个人自拍更少，他们几乎没有正儿八经的合照。全靠从前的队友和室友留下珍贵影像，当年他们脸都有点儿肉乎乎，笑得傻里傻气，憨态可掬，做各种各样的奇怪事情，没心没肺无法无天地快乐着。太奢侈，不知道成人后连笑容都会被时间没收。<br/>谁请客谁是亲爹，大家还是卖金泰相面子，瞬间调整好被迫营业表情。321倒计时，最后一秒突然有电话打进来，金泰相接了，表情夸张口不择言：“我昨晚没有送你回家，真的不是我，大哥，哦不，小姐姐，我有老婆的，是我室友林炜翔送的，想见他，你可以去XX大街XX药妆找克里斯皮。”<br/>金泰相算是英年早婚，太太是中国人，真爱无惧跨国异地。近来跑太多夜场，性格俏皮嘴又甜，沾了满身桃花脱不开。<br/>“关我屁事啊。”林炜翔去锤金泰相，“别狗叫了inb哥。”<br/>金泰相时常信口开河将他和林炜翔合二为一混为一谈，刘青松早已习惯。同样习惯了对此沉默，专心致志扮演哑人角色<br/>“再来再来，开饭开饭。”金韩泉叫道。于是大家重新摆好pose，定格时没有人再来打扰，只是一瞬间林炜翔突然揽过刘青松肩头。<br/>“刘青松你是不是被雷劈了。”高天亮取笑手机画面中刘青松的愕然表情。<br/>刘青松起身，夹走高天亮碗里大块鲜美鱼肉，“高天亮你嘴怎么那么闲，吃不吃，不吃我吃。”<br/>暴击室友重拳出击，大伙儿起哄看热闹，林炜翔也跟着傻笑，像是这场恶作剧的始作俑者不是他。<br/>又怎么能算恶作剧。他们是恋人，再冷漠、再折磨，一天没分手都是恋人，虽然从未公开过在一起，但再亲密都是理所当然。<br/>见面相处的时间少得可怜，相对无话争吵无能只有简单生活对白，关系好好坏坏凑凑合合，也就那样。温水煮青蛙，一天一天麻木至失去知觉，甚至没有心力思考分开——想到拉拉扯扯藕断丝连的烦人纠缠，又觉得不如继续彼此折磨相互忍耐。这么多年都过了，为什么不呢。<br/>明知分不开。<br/>为什么分不开。清晨时林炜翔半睡半醒展开手臂，刘青松迷迷糊糊就自然枕上去。翻个身就可以抱在一起，手凉了有人暖，胃疼了有人捂，再笨拙都是体温。刘青松不得不承认，或许他贪恋的就是这么一点并非源自刻意的慷慨温存。<br/>幸运或不幸，他们太早遇见彼此。惶惑人生慌不择路所以相互偎依，在漫长陪伴中交缠彼此命途，若想清晰拆解，就像剔自己的肉，削自己的骨，人类天生自私自利，逃避剧痛是本能反应。<br/>从前的草率恋爱如何解脱，刘青松早已忘记，不外乎是一个人先说对不起，另一个人捧着心伤说别在意。而在眼下这段触目惊心的沉默与消耗里，他和林炜翔都懦弱得可笑又可怜——甚至没有一个人比当年绝情舍弃他的父亲有勇气，敢于承受多年习惯朝昔更替的剧变。<br/>但他和林炜翔和他的父母之间到底不一样，在每寸无声静默里，刘青松还能嗅到空气中扑簌四散的爱的幻影。爱从来似空气。人如果失去生命，就不能继续呼吸，而爱如果死了，又会怎样。<br/>可能总有一天要分开，只是现在无能为力。</p><p>干巴巴吃饭太无聊，他们投屏看比赛回放，之前断断续续看过大概，从第三局开始，只是为了用画面充盈空间，听听声音。<br/>最后漫天金雨落下，AD向他的辅助伸出手，他们在世界舞台拥抱在一起。千万人见证友谊的坚不可摧，艰难险阻迂回叠宕，陪伴在我身边的人还是你。<br/>林炜翔不知几时已经离席，方才他接起一个电话，讲着讲着就不见人影。<br/>金韩泉催促收碗筷，刘青松匆匆起身去倒残羹冷炙。锡纸盘里三两长条光秃鱼骨裸露，每根骨刺都有尖锐形状。<br/>推开卧室门，只有床头灯亮着，林炜翔坐在床沿，像安静的塑像，轮廓黯淡。<br/>虽然很不情愿，刘青松不得不承认恋人的迷人——好看得没有杀伤力，虽然钝感，总是可可爱爱，抱着他，听他说傻话，好像天底下就没有多少值得烦恼的事情。<br/>刘青松按亮顶灯，光芒煞白如电，刹那间映过两个人的脸。<br/>他在椅子上坐下，慢条斯理道：“高天亮把你饭倒了。”<br/>林炜翔忽尔冷笑一声——他极少这般模样，神态淡漠，腔调强势，就似一方霸主，“自己悄悄续了三年约，真够意思啊刘青松。”<br/>他将手机狠狠砸在床面，像出拳打进一团棉花，击不起半点声响。“房东打来催我交剩下那份钱了，他认定了我也会一起续，你试试出去和他们讲，全世界都以为你会同我商量的。”<br/>一瞬间，刘青松想起了自己的恋人是天蝎座。<br/>“有意思吗。”林炜翔霍然起身，“我就问你有意思吗。”<br/>他震怒时的声音，居然还有一点可笑的软绵，天生的。就似人天生就爱犯贱。<br/>刘青松安静坐在风暴中心，声音颓弱无力：“我问过你了啊。”<br/>“问？我可去你妈的，这算是问，那你听了吗，你怎么不多问一点……”<br/>“别放屁了林炜翔。”刘青松骤然打断，“你承认吧。”<br/>“我承认什么，承认你妈今晚必死，承认你就是个傻逼。”<br/>“承认你也没信心！”<br/>刘青松终于将那句在心底盘桓低鸣千百回的话说出口。连三年都不敢期待，谈何永远——太可笑了，父母那张受国家法律见证保护的废纸都无法将爱情制作成标本，何况是他们这样朝不保夕颠沛流离的苟合。<br/>房子是租的，娱乐是滞后的，未来是虚构的，梦想是遥不可及的，唯有分离近在咫尺。那你呢，算不算是我借的。而一起享有的陪伴和羁绊，是不是我们透支余生才能拥有的。<br/>在随时会坍塌的瓦下躲躲藏藏，幻想自己拥有一个家，其实我不属于你，你也不属于我。<br/>“什么没信心？”因为没懂刘青松的意思，林炜翔更为愤怒，“你他妈到底叫什么啊，还过不过了。”<br/>过不过了，过不过了，每对怨侣覆水难收时总要嘶吼的狗血对白，划开沁血裂痕，像灯罩里蜿蜒的丑陋壁虎轮廓——是的，芬蒲拉诗的壁虎，去年情人节的前一天，他们错开人潮去约会，餐厅夜灯里壁虎影子层叠，刘青松被恶心到要吐，林炜翔却觉得这些小生物可爱，小猫可爱，小狗可爱，和他比起来小小只的刘青松可爱。<br/>还会可爱吗。<br/>林炜翔看向他时难以置信的眼神，好像在说，你怎么会变成现在这个样子，你也曾经温柔俏皮同我笑过，吻过我的，怎么就……变得这样不可理喻了。<br/>我们为什么会一步步走到今天。<br/>刘青松也起身，双手攥拢成拳，死死掐紧指骨，“林炜翔你敢说，当年和我在一起就不是因为一时冲动吗？”<br/>“能冲动这么多年，我真他妈有病！。”<br/>“你当然是有病，你这个人怎么就这么没劲呢。”<br/>“你他妈早觉得我没劲了不是吗。我是有病，才傻逼那么久，才做这么久的狗，你他妈就算是冰做的都会融了吧。你是什么好东西，这么喜欢问，怎么不问问，我当初为什么分的手啊？”<br/>林炜翔的气焰同时灼疼了两个人。原来从月球到火星，只有一步之遥。<br/>刘青松也把话吼回去：“那我当初为什么分手，你他妈不是知道吗！”<br/>刀片砌成的围墙四散纷飞，静默漂浮，似溺水瞬间，痛苦、短促又漫长。像被当头淋了一场冰雨，他们一下子就醒了。当初不顾一切的激情与热烈爱意，成了远飞的风筝，而谁的手里都没有线。<br/>林炜翔拧开门要走，被刘青松喊住了。<br/>他回头，目光湿漉漉的，整个人看起来仍是最初那条湿了毛等待被摸头的肉乎乎小狗。<br/>“拿回去。”刘青松从抽屉里翻出那张银行卡递给他。<br/>林炜翔愣愣看着银行卡，也看着刘青松，半晌才轻轻笑了几声，将卡劈手夺过，“行，刘青松，你真他妈牛逼。”<br/>客厅的门被重重摔合，整间house为之一震。<br/>刘青松此时才精疲力尽坐下，他看见桌面那些宝贝瓶罐纷纷被扫落在地，玻璃破碎后露出柔软膏体，看见他的伪装、骄傲与卑微，一败涂地。<br/>林炜翔很晚才回来，骂骂咧咧直接上了楼。刘青松在床上静静躺着，听能每个人此起彼伏的声音，全世界爆炸，只有一个人不说话。<br/>后来就睡着了。梦里去了巴黎，他和林炜翔在万众瞩目之下相拥，漫天金雨落下，没完没了，永远不会停。</p><p>高天亮推开门时，刘青松正蹲在地上清扫玻璃碎片。<br/>他在门外乱敲一通，完全没人理，他知道刘青松肯定在房间里，于是直接拧门进去。<br/>先闲扯几句废话，“刘少今天不上班？”<br/>“你有事吗？”刘青松抬头瞥他一眼。<br/>高天亮直接走进去，站到他身边，又问：“打架了？”<br/>刘青松显然失去耐心，“你爸打你妈？高天亮你别来我这里犯贱了。”<br/>高天亮慢悠悠道：“但昨晚有人来找我犯贱了。”<br/>刘青松起身，手上残留一堆隔夜面霜，在床上坐下，视线移向窗外。<br/>高天亮一字一顿说：“林炜翔昨晚哭了。”<br/>这件事说起来很好笑，亲眼见证更滑稽，他和其他人足足笑了快一个小时简直停不下来。像林炜翔这么高大的人，坐在地上，什么话都不讲，只是哭。<br/>“关我屁事啊。”刘青松说。<br/>这样的反应完全在高天亮意料之中。刘青松很憔悴，但仍旧漂亮，漂亮得很无辜。人们居然能把爱人折腾到那个地步，而自己在风暴中心，安静麻木得像个提线木偶。<br/>高天亮觉得刘青松很可怜，林炜翔也很可怜，“你不觉得很好笑吗，你们可怜到我看到都想笑。”<br/>是爱让我们受折磨，不是我，我是无辜的。刘青松在心里想。两个人都这样想。<br/>他骂高天亮：“你懂个屁啊你。”<br/>高天亮当然不懂，你们到底爱过没有，难道相爱不就是我想你你想我，晚安明天见。高天亮还是年轻，不知道许多人会败在相爱第六年。如果刘青松真把高天亮当弟弟来疼，就会希望小天能幸运至永远不需要明白这个道理。<br/>但无论是十六岁还是二十一岁，对爱来说都是太年轻。痛过才明白，明明竭尽全力，其实爱得一塌糊涂。有什么办法，尽力了，不能爱得更好了。越想好，表现得越坏。<br/>夏天并不尽是愉悦的，如果一年四季都是夏天的话，总会有骤来雨的忧郁。爱从不意味着彻底的快乐，如果一个人永远沉浸在爱里。不如离开，离开凌迟的夏日，告别刽子手般的爱人。<br/>消耗殆尽的爱像一场漫无目的的飞行，心与心永远相隔高空地面三万米。林炜翔一点都不笨，聪明得很，知道平流层之下阴晴不定，才一飞再飞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“高天亮你是畜生吗，睡觉怎么还磨牙，害老子没睡好头痛。”下午三点，林炜翔才下楼，睡眼惺忪见了高天亮，立刻开喷。<br/>
高天亮从来不是善茬，“天快亮才回来叫，没睡好给我滚回楼下去，我真是受够你了，都不知道松松这几年怎么忍的。”<br/>
刘青松在这个时候打开卧室门。<br/>
听见动静，高天亮和林炜翔都扭头看他。<br/>
林炜翔摸了摸鼻子，说：“你在啊。”<br/>
“看什么看，没见过你爸？”刘青松径自走过，一句话扫射全部人。<br/>
拖拖拉拉穿好鞋子，他回身向高天亮说：“我明天要出差，走两周。”<br/>
高天亮白他一眼，“关我屁事啊。”<br/>
说完撞了撞林炜翔，“翔哥还不送送人家。”<br/>
刘青松适时合上门，隔绝了林炜翔那句关我屁事。<br/>
激烈争吵让一切破碎，各自气场都冰冷。第二天林炜翔继续飞行，回来直接对高天亮死乞白赖，连爸爸都喊上，终于得到高天亮收留分他一半床。<br/>
冷战很多，却从来没有分过房。沟通不是和好必须环节，不过是等待隔阂被遗忘。有时拖得太久，两个人都会忘记最初为什么不开心，再懒得争执对错，就当从未争执过。<br/>
这次不一样。林炜翔连出差的箱子都搬走，挂在衣柜的西服逐件消失，整个人完美融入楼上大家庭，留下刘青松和这段感情的遗迹占据楼下原有空间。<br/>
两个人不算零交流，刘青松会用通讯软件传消息给林炜翔，水电费转一下；林炜翔也会发简讯给刘青松，回来买份炸鸡。和室友在一起时，习惯性一致对外，联手出击让金泰相对不起打扰了sry三连，而对方抛出来的话题从来不接，视而不见似对待空气。<br/>
居然还没有一个人主动提分手。<br/>
自我感觉良好，仿佛融洽和睦同从前没差，难受的是室友，每每被冰刀误伤。终于金泰相忍不住在宵夜时间当众同刘青松说，克里斯皮，最近是不是没睡好，眼睛这么黑。<br/>
刘青松才说了个我字，对方立刻追杀，你知道你为什么会睡不好吗，因为你的枕边人不是maoxiandao，如果你的枕边人是maoxiandao，你就能睡好了。<br/>
maoxiandao是林炜翔通讯软件的ID，被cue到的人居然还在傻笑。<br/>
刘青松真的很想问，林炜翔你在没脑之外，是不是真的没有心。<br/>
金泰相还和兄弟们爆林炜翔去夜店的糗事，除了喝酒就是和小姐姐聊天——“林炜翔这个人真的是，我服了，每次小姐姐来问他拿号码，他都说不是单身，下次一定。”<br/>
所有人都在笑林炜翔是个怂比，林炜翔眼神很快扫过刘青松，那人面无表情，听不懂，无所谓。下垂眼和下垂唇角的确有脆弱美丽，但未免太过绝情。<br/>
刘青松去厕所卸掉金泰相所说的黑眼圈，出来正好撞见要上楼爬高天亮床的林炜翔。他脸上沾了水，手没擦干，对上林炜翔那双黑幽幽的眼睛，瞬间好似心也变得湿漉漉。<br/>
林炜翔停下，同他若无其事地说话：“明天去干嘛，要这么久的。”<br/>
下意识间，刘青松想回关你屁事，然而另一句话蓦地浮上心头，像一朵压得很低的乌云。<br/>
——我们分手吧。<br/>
“品牌在潭池纱的旗舰店周年庆。”<br/>
“喔。”林炜翔的发音听起来很像“呜”，“还要回那里，自己去吗。”<br/>
——不要再问了，我们分手吧。<br/>
他听见自己答道：“小明也去。”<br/>
“呵呵。你们是挺好的。”林炜翔扯起唇角，“我刚好这几天也要出去。”<br/>
——可以了，习惯了，我们分手吧。<br/>
最后刘青松只是说：“你别……不用和我讲。”<br/>
林炜翔看他一眼，没说什么，转身上楼了，还哼着不在调上的歌。<br/>
当时林炜翔和刘青松一本正经说过，怎么会有人能有机会和老子在一起还敢甩老子。刘青松当即作呕，太恶心了，林炜翔你怎么可以这么恶心。林炜翔从身后箍过他脖子，将人勒得摇摇晃晃，命令他再说一次，刘青松宁死不屈，表示自己实话实说。笑闹一阵，视线对上便忽尔沉默了，一个温软绵长的亲吻在等待他们。<br/>
从来没有向对方展露过明显的占有欲，像是认定彼此的眼泪不会再为别人流。刘青松想起来，刚交往时，林炜翔讲过，处不下去了就分。那现在，那个人是不是也会在想，怎样分开比较体面，还是智商不够懒得思考，冷淡下去就自然断开。<br/>
付出愈多的人愈不在乎，因为更容易死心。</p><p>近年刘青松睡觉没有锁门习惯，之前把林炜翔锁在外边几次，一直被他念，还到处乱说，是真的怕了。这些事刘青松没有一点印象，或许是当时自己喝醉了，更有可能是林炜翔污蔑。后来林炜翔回家时间不定，全看航班心情，他就更不会锁门，方便林炜翔随时进来。<br/>
林炜翔以为只是自己运气好，没想过是炸毛猫待他有心。所以，今晚他悄悄从高天亮房间摸下楼，傻愣愣在自己房间外站了好久，心里还是忐忑。<br/>
他不知道自己为什么要这样做，正如想不明白最初为何开始——喜欢是早就喜欢了的，但可以不说，浑浑噩噩继续和其他人恋爱蹉跎下去，是不是都比今天两个人相互折磨好。<br/>
门没有锁。<br/>
床头灯亮着，刘青松已经睡下。<br/>
林炜翔记得刘青松有点儿怕黑，一度上厕所要人陪。他四处乱飞的时候，金韩泉半夜被刘青松拽下楼陪过尿，事后maoxiandao在软件上收到GimGoon十条语音，要求去唐人街请客海底捞，外加去他家spa店有偿消费肩颈按摩三次。<br/>
被子窸窸窣窣，大概刘青松快要醒了，林炜翔迅速踢掉拖鞋爬上床，拽开被子将人搂进怀里。动作已经有些生疏，以致于明明抱紧了，手指还在微颤。<br/>
刘青松的确是醒了，还迷迷糊糊着，当意识到发生了什么，第一反应不是生气，而是叹气。<br/>
“你干嘛啊。”睡意让他的声音听起来温柔且无奈。<br/>
“inb哥又骗人了。”林炜翔将脸埋进刘青松颈窝，像在水里说话，“他说你睡不好。”<br/>
刘青松说：“他那张嘴，也就你这种脑残会当真。你不在，我睡得贼几把好。”<br/>
“确实。”<br/>
林炜翔真牛逼，总能把话说得这样委屈。<br/>
刘青松彻底清醒了，枕着林炜翔的手臂翻身过来平躺着，视线扫过飞行棋盘，再到低矮的天花板。这些年，这些事，曾经以为的一辈子，不过是如水流逝的一下子。<br/>
如果这时候林炜翔提分手，他会同意的。如果林炜翔不说，那么就由他来作决定。各自放过早日解脱，别再为难你我。<br/>
——我们分手吧。在心里练习了无数次，待到开口，刘青松却忘记如何发声。<br/>
深呼吸后咬咬牙，他终于说：“我们……”<br/>
而后林炜翔的舌尖灵巧地钻进来，同他的交缠在一起。<br/>
起先想推，却发觉自己在熟练回应。他们很少好好讲话，倒是能接很好很长的吻。亲着亲着，林炜翔又在啃他唇角，一会儿舌头一会儿牙齿的，酥麻快感锋利又绵柔。<br/>
理智还在，刘青松躲闪道：“你他妈不要脸我还要。”<br/>
林炜翔没听，手顺着他的腰线往下滑，像顺猫的脊背，探进他宽松的短裤里，隔着内裤握住了他的阴茎，没捋动几下，就将碍事布料通通扒到膝头，贴着肉帮他打手枪，水流下来黏在掌心，摩挲出一层流动的火。<br/>
想要逃，又怕冷，人的第十三种生肖是飞蛾。<br/>
“操你妈，脸是真的不行，我明天要用的。”刘青松偏过头，还在纠结吻痕，手却不自觉往下伸要挡，林炜翔腾出另一只手，轻而易举捉住了，一把推至枕头上扣起来。<br/>
“那其他可以咯。”还是含含糊糊的语气，好脾气或是不在意，有耐心还是没有心。<br/>
林炜翔蹬掉自己的裤子，骑到刘青松身上，彼此性器上下摩擦着，都涨得发疼。刘青松两截小腿勾着他的背，他稍稍挺起身，伸手去摸，自膝骨到脚踝，光滑肌肤似游鱼，瘦削的骨是刺，能扎进手心的也只能是刺。<br/>
床头柜里有两盒套，林炜翔之前补了一盒，刘青松不知道，又买了。发现的时候觉得有点可笑，像是投资经营一段只能靠身体维系的感情。<br/>
龟头磨蹭在湿湿热热的窄缝，隔了安全套绞进去的却是手指。刘青松想要骂——还是呻吟的瞬间，被林炜翔捂住半张脸，于是声音和挣扎都听不见了。<br/>
他只是用手指操他，这已经很够受，他点很浅，又敏感，快感一波接一波叠起来全往一个点上涌，深深扎进脑子里像明晃晃的一根针，蘸过蜜糖般好梦的，缝补起过往碎片般的陈旧欢愉。<br/>
口鼻全被捂紧，林炜翔要他爽也不让他活，拼命挣扎又无法出声，终于抬起手去推去抓去掐，眼泪鼻涕都流出来。那人松手时，刘青松听见自己在说求求你求求你。<br/>
后来刘青松报复性骑到林炜翔身上，像驾驭一片海。空白大脑忽尔有画面闪过，某回他们在厨房做爱，室友突然回来，他正被扶着腰被人从身后操，各自都慌张，三两下就被射到里边去。<br/>
他俯下身去亲林炜翔眼睛，柔顺睫毛软软扎在心上，是否因为嘴唇太干，竟觉得林炜翔的眼睛也是湿的。<br/>
我要离开你了。有个声音在刘青松心底说。<br/>
最后林炜翔又将刘青松翻过身来，抽送了许多回，似要碾碎骨头将彼此的血融到一起，直到刘青松整个人都被撑开——而抽搐着射出来的瞬间，心却收缩成至微小一团。接连撞了几下，林炜翔拔出来，射在刘青松腰上，大半溅在床面。<br/>
空气里精液腥味弥漫。<br/>
刘青松说：“我们……都不要再自讨苦吃了。”<br/>
是，我们是陪彼此吃过苦的人，但不是每个人都需要自讨苦吃。<br/>
林炜翔拥紧他，说：“对嘛，就好好过嘛。”<br/>
刘青松时常佩服林炜翔盲目乐观的勇气，两个人都痛苦到这个地步，居然还能说得出好好过这种话。就似从前开机车热爱飞，断手断腿，只要还有一口气在，都不会耽误睡觉吃饭傻乐。<br/>
“我知道，你一直嫌我年纪小，但你怎么不撒泡尿照照自己，你又比我大多少。”<br/>
“能给你的，我都给了呀。”<br/>
“在纽碧的时候你过生日，你说下个夏天想去海边，我们不是就来了吗。”<br/>
“我尽力了呀。”<br/>
林炜翔的胡言乱语都似石头投到幽黑的深井里去，浮不起几个轻飘飘的水泡。<br/>
是这样的，傻狗，很多事情尽力是没有用的。相爱的人们总会分开，能快乐过一阵子就很好，反正最后都是要被忘记。都说吃一堑，长一智，但刘青松并不想长一智，太痛苦，以至于不想再长那一智了。<br/>
林炜翔的隆隆心跳声时刻叩问着刘青松，而他终究无法将回答说出口，难以再承受，于是转过身——手一下子就被林炜翔捉住了，往心口的位置贴。<br/>
触及体温，却像是摸到了一把刀，沾满两个人的心头血，这些年的坚持和执着层层叠叠，早就干透了。<br/>
黯淡灯下，那双狗狗眼映了一点光，像眼泪一样，多么无辜，又委屈。<br/>
“刘青松，我也是人啊，我的心，也是会疼的。”</p><p>刘青松再次回到潭池纱，是和史森明。<br/>
火车向前，记忆逆流——没有多少好回忆留下，二十岁之前过得太漂泊，想来都是三言两语可以打发的起伏。<br/>
旗舰店店庆，派明星员工过去暖场。按公司安排，他要和史森明现场solo帮路人化妆。<br/>
没意思，从前刘青松根本不想去，但这次不一样，因为要去的地方是潭池纱，以及可以暂时离开芬蒲拉诗，不需要再见到林炜翔。<br/>
如果不见面，是否会让道别更简单。<br/>
打开对话框，却始终没法敲下任何一个字，像被活生生剁了手。<br/>
史森明始终捧着手机打字，抿着唇不停在笑。<br/>
“信号这么好吗？”<br/>
“嗯哼。”<br/>
刘青松偏头扫一眼，史森明对面的头像是个年轻漂亮的男孩子，忽尔想起之前Ming收到的两束花。<br/>
他问史森明：“最后谁的花开得更久？”<br/>
史森明说：“不知道啊，都没开完呢。”<br/>
那位姓简的男人，后来刘青松知道了，在芬蒲拉诗是有头有面的人，有些年纪了。<br/>
“你挺厉害的，顶着mzi的ID和杰克哎聊天。”<br/>
史森明很久后才回话，笑起来的模样好似在提起一件挺可惜的事情，“刘青松，很多人走着走着就散了，不是每个人都像你那样幸运的。”<br/>
刘青松想，很幸运吗，我和最初遇见的那个人，明天就要分手了。<br/>
明天之后再明天，这手到底没分成。<br/>
起先还和林炜翔在软件上有几句来往，胡吹几句潭池纱的现状，后来那边就没了消息。高天亮说，这几天林炜翔就没回过家。<br/>
在潭池纱最后一天，刘青松工作到快要手抽筋，好不容易喘口气，扯掉半边口罩，立即有电话打来。陌生号码，掐了，又锲而不舍地震。<br/>
“喂。”他极不耐烦地接了。<br/>
对方的声音很陌生，还有几分慌乱，“喂？刘青松吗？我是胡建鑫。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你在哪？”史森明握着手机跑出店外。<br/>
活动散场，旗舰店工作要收尾，工作人员忙不过来，刘青松却一声不吭不见人影，史森明正到处找他，忽尔收到刘青松来电，让他到外边去。<br/>
走到长街拐角处，终于见到刘青松。<br/>
“你跑到哪里去了，还不赶快回来帮……”<br/>
当视线聚焦在刘青松身上那杆极其违和的冲锋枪，史森明瞬间不作声。<br/>
因为要上台工作，刘青松每天都打扮得很精致，新染了黑发，穿洋服系领带，衬衣领子有典雅条纹，显得格外乖巧。眼前的他还是如此装扮，跨坐在重机车上，两腿支地，百无聊赖地把玩着手上的头盔，神情淡漠，眉眼低垂，柔顺却含了几分狠劲。昏黄夕照从他身后轻柔笼过来，整个人像是踩在一层陈旧的光雾里。<br/>
史森明只是听说刘青松从前和他的相好跑过车，却从来没有见过这样的他。<br/>
“我有点事，就不和你们一起回芬蒲拉诗了，你帮我把我东西带回去，要是我回得来，就请你吃饭，回不来，你就喊家里高天亮金泰相那几个狗东西去帮我们收一收。”<br/>
史森明不懂他意思，“收什么？”<br/>
刘青松笑了，“你说还能收什么。”<br/>
说罢他开始系头盔，机车发动，引擎轰鸣，差点就要盖过去那句温声细气的问话：“如果现在给你一次机会，你会去做杰克哎的那个哎吗？”<br/>
“呃……”<br/>
史森明还没来得及反应，刘青松说的是哎还是爱，他的车花已经在很远的地方闪起来。</p><p>莫名其妙收到胡建鑫的电话，让刘青松很愕然。<br/>
哪位？起先他想好久，终于记起来是林炜翔的一位同事。从前某次聚餐刘青松也有参加，算是认识。他记得自己当时有存胡建鑫号码，不应该显示成陌生来电。外加胡建鑫说的事情着实令人匪夷所思，更加让他怀疑是新型诈骗。<br/>
而且还是低智类型，如果拿去同高天亮这种自诩为高智商的人讲，保证已在两秒后挂断来电。<br/>
电话那头的胡建鑫像是在躲躲藏藏，声音虽然明亮，却很慌张，断断续续有一句没一句地说，大致是之前韩金从公司里走了一批军火出来，他搭了线，林炜翔去接头，打算事后分成。<br/>
没想到是公司高层为抓内鬼设的局，韩金是公司骨干，解释是自己布了局中局反间计，勉强圆过去。只是现在都盯着林炜翔，如果他能在最后一步及时刹车，还能说是内部信息不对称，要是他真去做交易，就是实打实的叛徒。<br/>
听到韩金这个名字，刘青松微微蹙眉。韩金算是他的好友，向来神出鬼没，神神秘秘。<br/>
他问胡建鑫，如果你说的是真的，为什么你不直接告诉林炜翔，为什么不是韩金来同我说。<br/>
胡建鑫说，那不能，在林炜翔去接头之前，公司都会派人跟着韩金，我没那么显眼，还算埋得深些，能告诉你已经冒了大风险。翔哥这个人不坏，对我不错，我不想眼睁睁见他去送死。<br/>
林炜翔很少和刘青松说起公司的事，但刘青松多少能猜到他们做的不是清白生意。比起公司，他们的组织更像是社团。只是他一直以为林炜翔不过承担装饰门面作用，不会涉及核心业务。<br/>
刘青松叹一口气，抬手掐了掐太阳穴，心里真是烦死林炜翔了，脑残就不要想着去赚不属于你的钱，蠢比天生没那种命，最后还不是要我去给你收摊——还是收尸？<br/>
他问胡建鑫，货在哪。<br/>
爵地。约了今晚十二点。胡建鑫不能再多讲，匆匆放下电话。<br/>
抬手看表，现在是下午六点。刘青松给林炜翔拨了好几个电话，无人接听，打语音，无法拨通，发消息，早已石沉大海。就似人间蒸发。<br/>
爵地，罪恶温床与冒险乐园，处在Neverland至南端，形状似一滴凝在眼眶似坠未坠的泪，属权历年多有纷争，子弹高飞不分昼夜，见血愈多，罂粟花愈明媚。<br/>
从潭池纱到爵地不算遥不可及，只是没有火车，路不好走，不乏山弯小道——用机车去跑，现在立刻出发，算上途中耽搁的时间，大概堪堪十一点来钟能到。<br/>
车，他需要一部机车。<br/>
想起旧相识黄琛还在潭池纱，十万火急，只能跑去砸门。黄琛惦念过去一同吃过苦的情分，慷慨借他。刘青松想了一会儿，抬手抵住门，歪着头，像个渴糖的小孩子——如果他能看见自己那瞬间的模样，说：“你有枪不。”<br/>
他得到一杆Vector。<br/>
握到枪，才发觉自己的手一直在颤。曾几何时，刘青松每次跑车赛前都要怯场。紧张得双手交叠抵在额前，蹲在山路边做够一百个深呼吸，脑内充塞杂声，吵得他心烦意乱。不是怕死，怕不能跑第一，有时又怕跑第一，活得就似棋子与筹码，自己主宰不了自己的命。<br/>
当时林炜翔将手按在他肩头，居然还能憨憨地笑，说，废物，有什么好怕的，往前冲就行了。<br/>
于是世界就安静了。<br/>
风一遍又一遍地过，一年又一年，还能记得那个时刻。像是动荡不安的心，忽尔被一双有温度的手轻轻裹住了。<br/>
刘青松孤身破开浓雾般的晚风，一刻不停向前疾驰。一无所有，除了借来的车和枪，收工后扯下的破口罩与凌乱心思揉作一团匆匆塞进衣兜，慨然奔赴未知命途。他必须去找林炜翔，他们是彼此的依靠，是彼此的救赎。在情爱之外也一样。<br/>
很奇怪，他并不惊慌，也不焦急，心头只是笼罩着一层极浅淡的悲哀。过去的日子，那些笑与爱，的确是不会再回来了。但如果可以，他还想往前冲，和林炜翔一起冲。<br/>
刘青松快要忘记自己做骑手的日子——很短暂，后来就给林炜翔做领航了。他技术不错，只是老板觉得他太稳，外加身板比较单薄，总有体力不如人的错觉。再次飚起来，才发觉自己还能飞，像奋不顾身的十六岁一样飞。山风夜景擦身而过，有一份至卑微不过的怀想遥遥亮在很远的地方。<br/>
Neverland的夏天与花期都这样长，我和我的爱人，到底可以有多长久，如果这一次我能去握他的手永远不放开。<br/>
过往画面一幕连一幕，傻气，莽撞，执着，天真，梦想，避无可避的伤害，炽热又迂回的爱……无垠夜幕像一张宽大的网，挂满下档的旧影片，那些刘青松以为自己早已抛却的快乐与遗憾，再一次当头袭来。从前和林炜翔一同淋过无数遍的雨，又一次在他眼眸落下。</p><p>近午夜的爵地依旧繁华，人声鼎沸似不夜城。<br/>
刘青松一身违和打扮完美融合当地氛围，那杆冲锋枪成了他通行无阻的ID卡。<br/>
爵地不小，因为混乱显得更似迷宫，他不熟路，绕了好几圈。夜店外有艳冶女郎卖酒，他摘了头盔去搭话，力显纯熟地使用Neverland岛语——仍然一听就是外地人。的确，但凡有家可归有正当营生的人，都不会在爵地消磨蹉跎。<br/>
“韩国人？”女郎抬起亮晶晶的眼皮。<br/>
语言限制输出，刘青松只好干巴巴扯起唇角。<br/>
“你要去火车站？一天就一班车，去到外边的小镇，早过了。这个钟点，那里地方不会有人的，小孩子去那里做什么，还不如来我们店里喝杯酒。”<br/>
女郎草草指点了方向，手已经搭上来。<br/>
已经十一点三十一分，再没有时间可以浪费。<br/>
刘青松最后一搏，给林炜翔传简讯：我在火车站。<br/>
再没有多余的交代。<br/>
他压上他俩的命，去赌他俩这些年处下来到底有默契。<br/>
喧嚣长街，霓虹灯似醉眼，他的手机很快亮起来。<br/>
林炜翔回了消息：我在路上。<br/>
刘青松唇角浮起一点笑，避开女郎香气萦绕的手，说：“我有点事。”<br/>
车花转瞬闪过车水马龙，轰鸣声拉得很长，像极悠扬的惊雷。</p><p>月台陈旧似已荒废数万年。杂草丛生，繁星漫天。<br/>
刘青松跳下车，坐在冰凉石椅。<br/>
手抖得像是别人的器官，腿则是麻得没有知觉像义肢，头顶长条白炽光管高悬，惨白荧光明明灭灭，似体内血液忽热忽凉。<br/>
四下寂无人声，忽尔夜风骤急，有脚步声匆匆而至。<br/>
刘青松眼帘微抬，反手摸枪，起身时又垂下了手。<br/>
林炜翔踩着被暗影切割得七零八落的灯色走向他，一身浅灰礼服，系一只黑色bowtie。<br/>
刘青松简直想骂人，老子辛辛苦苦几百公里跑过来，不是为了看你骚。<br/>
林炜翔在他眼前停下脚步，眼睛写满疑惑，哼哼唧唧道：“来干嘛呢，别搞笑了，哥做正事呢。”<br/>
时间不多，没空再废话。刘青松一把抓住他，说：“走。”<br/>
“干嘛呀。”林炜翔愣愣看他，忽尔抬起手，用袖口在刘青松脸上拭了几下，“你搞什么啊，穿这么漂亮，脸这么脏。”<br/>
飞沙走石灌了一路，刘青松能想到自己有多狼狈。<br/>
顾不得脸脏还是丑，他压低声音同林炜翔说：“别去送了，你被人演了，我来接你。”<br/>
见对方还是茫然，刘青松厉声道：“你的交易不能继续了，是你公司设的局，知道吗。”<br/>
林炜翔推开他的手，“别脑残，老子马上就能赚一大笔钱，你知道能有多少吗，够我们……”<br/>
“闭嘴！”<br/>
刘青松深深吸了一口气，勉力保持最后的冷静，“胡建鑫亲口和我说的，司马老贼自己都快垮台了。”<br/>
“林炜翔，我就问你一句话，你信不信我。信我，就同我走。”<br/>
他必须信他，他不能不信他。这些年都是他帮他控速记弯，他如果不信他，两个人在过去那些荒唐的空中翱翔里早就没了命。<br/>
林炜翔看他很久，像是要调动全部脑力去思考，而后目光骤然黯淡下去，像是有一个极盛大繁华的好梦系在降落伞上摇摇欲坠，倏忽之间就落地成盒。<br/>
“行。”他声音极为低落。<br/>
“对不起。”林炜翔又说，“不是为这件事，我，哎……算了。”<br/>
刘青松跨坐上车，急迫催促道：“快走。”<br/>
林炜翔站在原地，好似仍在消化突如其来的变故，而后叹气，对刘青松笑了一下，“我不能现在走，要去收个尾。你还记得以前我们练过弯的地方吗，泉水山那个二十四小时便利店，你等我下，我们一起回家。”<br/>
刘青松看着他，没说话。<br/>
星光起伏流离，每颗星星都似一面镜子，深沉夜幕中有千千万万面镜子交相映照。梦和爱真切破碎过，圆满的镜子被现实纷飞拆解成无数方至微小锋利薄片，划得人遍体鳞伤。<br/>
但如果真的能够放下，他们就不会在每一片镜子里看到彼此的眼睛。每段时间碎片早已载满相互挂牵，又何必在乎破镜是否能重圆。<br/>
岁月难舍难分，让彼此成长为对方身体里第二百零七块带有记忆的骨头。<br/>
“刘青松，相信我啊。”<br/>
刘青松默然系好头盔，拐了车头，一支箭刚要射出去，听见林炜翔又喊他：“刘青松！”<br/>
“干嘛——”刘青松回头，声音在头盔里窝成一团。<br/>
“你今晚挺好看的，但我都不能抱抱你，擦枪走火就死球了。”林炜翔轻轻扬起礼服，内侧贴满左轮手枪。<br/>
“不想死就搞快点。”剩一口气都要耍帅，刘青松真是服了他。</p><p>深夜背冲锋枪进便利店，值班店员见了刘青松立即下跪。<br/>
“对不起，我的。”刘青松火速道歉，双手合十保证自己买东西会给钱。<br/>
不必指望网路信号可以支撑在线支付，在口袋摸了半天，终于找到那天史森明还他的奶茶钱，够买一盒热牛奶一只火机一包烟。<br/>
吹着热风，坐在店外喝完热奶，体温却好似在不断下降，连手心都捏了冷汗。机车好似坏了，回去要赔钱给黄琛，还要请史森明吃饭，又是一笔开销，都怪林炜翔那个傻逼——怎么还没有过来。<br/>
刘青松摆弄火机开始点烟。他和林炜翔都没有烟瘾，小时候玩儿过，没兴趣，现在只是用来打发时间。<br/>
点了火却不抽，夹在指间看烟灰一点点坠落，看红色火星在风里挣扎颤抖，而后将烟尾巴掐成薄片，在地面排成一列。<br/>
每分每秒的煎熬都是凌迟，但必须忍耐。刘青松笃定林炜翔会回来，说到底，他信他，他也信他。<br/>
但他只打算等林炜翔二十支烟的时间，不然他就折腾这部破车再回头。<br/>
终于等到第十九支烟快要烧成灰，那声熟悉的机车引擎轰鸣才在山弯那边遥遥响起来。<br/>
眨眼之间，林炜翔刹车至他面前，摘了头盔，笑得没心没肺。<br/>
烟星折在刘青松指间，被狠狠烫了一下，冷意消失了。<br/>
林炜翔瞥了眼刘青松倒在旁边的车，“坏了？”<br/>
刘青松有气无力唔了一声，“没坏我也骑不动了，借黄琛的，你赔钱给他。”<br/>
“我他妈都失业了，你还有没有人性。”<br/>
刘青松环过骑手的腰，静静合上眼睛，太过疲惫，好似下一秒就能在机车上睡着。<br/>
“今天不帮你记弯了，你自己看着办吧。”<br/>
“喔。”<br/>
“到潭池纱过江的时候叫醒我，好像有夜灯还挺好看的。”<br/>
“好。”<br/>
我们终于可以回家了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晨光泛着朦胧的白，细碎光斑似噪点散漫天幕。桥灯已经熄灭，林炜翔没有叫醒刘青松。<br/>
从很远的地方——譬如城市的另一端越过云影与低矮建筑去望，长桥如线，两人一车凝成极微小的星点，沿着既定轨迹飞一般滑行。<br/>
刘青松睁开眼睛，桥下江水荡漾着并不新鲜的青苔绿。<br/>
在潭池纱度过的十七岁夏天很短暂，却鲜活。傍晚的江最好看，暮色浓郁且柔和，一切都温柔，在半透明的夕阳金里走，总有坠入爱河的错觉。<br/>
那时下了训练，他和林炜翔走过一座铁索桥，摇摇晃晃，笑闹半天就开始吵嘴，林炜翔伸出手，他犹豫了一会儿就握上去。两个人与黄昏一同沉默，短暂牵手又松开。那时还没有在一起，各自机车后座都有别的爱人，心思辗转忐忑，心动了，所以胆怯，所以惶惑，不知道该怎样开始。<br/>
如今依然学不会如何结束。明明想好要放弃，在不见天日的地方道别了成千数万回，却仍然会义无反顾朝有你的方向飞奔，千千万万遍。<br/>
交叠了一路的手已经麻了，刘青松将手自林炜翔腰间松开，展臂举起，风透过十指，筋骨肌肤逐渐恢复知觉。<br/>
没法捉住擦肩而过的风，可他已经以勇敢挽留了想要的温柔。<br/>
林炜翔问他：“我饿了，你呢。”<br/>
他们到从前去惯的小摊吃粉，当然冲锋枪还来不及还。<br/>
潭池纱多的是横冲直撞的年轻人，摊主大姐见多世面，照样欢迎光临。只是忘记林炜翔和刘青松曾是熟客，他们于潭池纱已经是陌生人。<br/>
粉摊只卖两种口味，猪肉粉是辣的，鱼丸粉不辣。大姐给刘青松端来一碗鱼丸粉，“大姐……”刘青松刚开口，林炜翔已经将碗移到自己面前，“我吃我吃，给我吃。”<br/>
林炜翔吃饭总是很香，吸溜吸溜，吃什么都像在喝。刘青松多看了几眼，不由觉得更饿，待新做好的猪肉粉端来，也埋头猛扒。<br/>
头顶传来掌心的触碰，“好乖喔”，原来是林炜翔摸了摸他的头。<br/>
“滚。”刘青松说，“还真把你爹当猫呢。”<br/>
林炜翔搁了筷子，目不转睛地看着他，“以前高天亮说你是疯比，我都只是当你是脑残，现在觉得……你这人真够疯的。”<br/>
“只背这么一支破玩意就敢来，你他妈会开枪吗你。”<br/>
话虽然这样说，他却没法忘记刘青松在月台望向他时的决绝，这样天真乖巧的外表下，会有这样一颗蛮勇至孤注一掷的心。即使总是待他忽冷忽热，若即若离。<br/>
林炜翔不蠢，有能力爱人的人，从来不迟钝。他沉迷刘青松的脆弱，而刘青松也会以自己的强韧，守护他的脆弱。所以他们才是一对天造地设的狼狈爱人。<br/>
刘青松起身去冰柜拿豆奶喝，“比你这位人体描边大师强点吧。”<br/>
他知道林炜翔不会感谢他，也不会责备他。就似辅助保AD，领航照看骑手，纯属惯性操作职业道德，不是什么惊天动地的壮举牺牲。而AD信任辅助，骑手照顾领航，也是同样天经地义。<br/>
林炜翔没有还嘴，只是破天荒很认真地说：“希望我的领航下次不要和我一起送。”<br/>
刘青松说：“好说，你不去送，就不用浪费我操作。”<br/>
想了想，到底叹一口气，莫名其妙来了一句：“对不起……”<br/>
他要同自己道歉，同他们两个人道歉。都说付出受伤是你，自私残忍是我，可是我真的好遗憾，做不到更残忍了。我努力过，但没法做到。<br/>
对不起，和你分开，比我想象中的，还要舍不得。所以，就让我们继续相互厌倦，继续彼此折磨，继续咬牙切齿地爱到分不开，就当是为民除害。<br/>
林炜翔不解：“哈？”<br/>
“我们……”<br/>
——分手吧。<br/>
——不要再自讨苦吃了。<br/>
这些话难说出口，是因为根本不应心。说谎的时候，舌头会像被扎一千根针。<br/>
“以后也一起走吧。”刘青松喝完最后一口豆奶，用极低的声音说。<br/>
林炜翔将眉毛揉成皱巴巴的一团，“当然啊，想什么呢你。”<br/>
他抱怨道：“你之前太他妈畜生了，你不能……明明喜欢我，又对我这样坏。”<br/>
刘青松叫起来：“别恶心了人，我说过喜欢你吗，你好好想想，我说过吗。”<br/>
林炜翔努力回想了一下，“好像是……还真没有。”<br/>
“但你离不开我，刘青松，你离不开我的。”<br/>
他看着他眼睛说。<br/>
“滚。”<br/>
在回芬蒲拉诗的火车上，刘青松很快又睡着了，迷迷糊糊时感觉有人撑开他的手指去扣他的手，还是熟悉的体温，他很快回握过去，紧紧的。还有很多时间与很长的旅途，够他们再做许多场好梦。<br/>
梦里好像又去到巴黎，一起看了塞纳河夜灯。睁开眼，还能再去看海。</p><p>年底发生了许多事。<br/>
给金东河金泰相金韩泉热热闹闹地过了个生日。通讯软件的群聊天乱七八槽一大堆，糟糕信号导致消息延迟，上一个人说你家里着火，下一个人说祝某某人生日快乐，新一年不要再欺负室友了，要像某某人一样做个成熟男人。<br/>
在一起时，总是吵得house要爆炸，而细碎的温馨快乐就似窗帘上的柔和光斑，虽然微弱，足够让空旷居室亮堂堂。离家时都年少，每段投缘际遇，都有家人错觉。林炜翔和刘青松带过他们去跑车，几个人乘风过了弯，啤酒罐撞到一起，互相赞美对方是狗东西。<br/>
韩金到底有排面，走军火的事最后不了了之。林炜翔找到新工作，彻底结束空中飞人生涯，在商业街宠物店做副店长。<br/>
大家对林炜翔的求职能力叹为观止，连高天亮也不得不说一句翔哥牛逼。<br/>
“当然啦。”林炜翔自信满满，“我说我有多年丰富养猫经验，知道猫什么时候开心，什么时候不开心，怎样能让他开心。”<br/>
没有人care他的傻话，只有刘青松横他一眼。<br/>
他大概能想象到林炜翔在宠物店工作的模样。<br/>
或许会有小女孩来说，这个大狗狗好可爱喔。然后林炜翔摸摸后脑勺，说，啊，在讲我吗，我不卖的。欸，话说，能给多少钱？然后得到小女孩无情白眼。<br/>
林炜翔就是这样可爱的人，所以总能让猫很开心。<br/>
照样看比赛录播，偶尔也关心选手近况。辅助比AD率先多签了一年约，刘青松问林炜翔，你觉得AD会转会么，还是会留下来。<br/>
林炜翔眼神随意扫过屏幕，“能留的话会留的吧，但人会变老……他不可能永远十八岁。”<br/>
“就不觉得他会去别的地方？”<br/>
“呃……不会吧，习惯还是挺可怕的。”<br/>
习惯的力量足够强大，让人勇敢，让人胆怯。而最可怕的副作用，是教会人们，什么是放不下与舍不得。<br/>
“只是习惯的话，也太没劲了。”<br/>
“就……默契啊，分开挺辛苦的，两个人都会难。”<br/>
聊到最后，他们都有点儿糊涂，不知道是在讲AD和辅助，还是他们自己。<br/>
林炜翔多续了三年的房租，而AD到底没有同辅助走到最后，更多是出于客观原因。尽管如此，他们仍然近乎贯穿了对方绝大部分职业生涯与人生中至年轻灿烂的那几年。<br/>
AD退役那天有很简单的仪式。林炜翔在房间鼓捣新买的投影仪，刘青松端着酒杯过来的时候，投影仪的灯刚好亮起。<br/>
“小心，你别看那里。”他从身后捂过他的眼睛。<br/>
刘青松微微低了一点头，绕过投影仪，房间实在太小，林炜翔坐在椅子上，他不得不坐在林炜翔腿上。<br/>
投影仪的灯芒落在酒杯的冰球上，折射出晶莹剔透的蓝光，像一颗值得被珍藏的星星。他们头挨着头注视了好一会儿，都觉得很好看，直到冰球开始融化，这才想起来要碰杯。不是什么特别的纪念日，只是刚好有酒有冰有心情。<br/>
退役仪式充斥场面话，全无爆点，除了离场前AD给了辅助一个突如其来的拥抱。所有熟悉他性格的人包括辅助都难以置信，弹幕刷了满屏，像密不透风横着落下的雨。<br/>
“没在想什么，就……恶心他一下嘛。”事后AD这样解释，而低调的辅助没有给出任何言语回应——镜头里，他的手的确是比脑子先一步反应了。毕竟也不是第一次拥抱对方，在那些寂寂无名的失落与寂寂的辉煌里，他们早已拥有彼此。<br/>
信号太差，画面再次卡顿，刘青松和林炜翔无事可做，唯有接吻。<br/>
刘青松转过身骑坐在林炜翔膝上。傻狗太憨，嘴唇很软。刘青松想同他玩，碰九下唇面就用舌尖舔一小下，像小猫喝牛奶。<br/>
循环好几遍，林炜翔被逗笑了，低声埋怨一句：“干嘛啊，刘青松。”<br/>
他性子就是这样，就算被逼急了，大部分情况下只有那句别骂我呀，刘青松你是不是脑残，还讲不讲道理了。<br/>
刘青松说：“你他妈是不是没见过人点钞啊，数了十张包一叠，刚好一千块。”<br/>
林炜翔反应了一会儿，才说：“你怎么这么欠。”<br/>
后来他们在网路上看到关于辅助的采访。刚开始和新搭档磨合时，难免会被人问起旧搭档，答非所问了许多回，很偶尔辅助才提了一句，那几年大家也有成长。再没别的话了。</p><p>第一个离开house的人是金韩泉。刘青松和林炜翔刚搬过来时，他就已经住在这里了。年纪比他们大些，喜欢鬼喊鬼叫，性情其实很温和，刘青松胃痛时还给他煮过面。又过了几个月，金东河也退了租。前一夜办派对到很晚，第二天起床，见客厅桌面放着满满一个玻璃碗剥好的橘子，房间已经空了。<br/>
第二年，金泰相说要回中国，他的太太在等他，两个人攒够了本钱，可以做一些体面惜命的生意，临走前同他们说，到时会寄喜帖来。kk不想再在学校宿舍住，高天亮决定搬出去同他在学校附近合租，方便随时讨论研究。<br/>
行李箱的轮子声音此起彼伏，从楼上到楼下，穿过走廊，滑出客厅，被它们的主人拎下台阶，堆在车尾箱——轰鸣过后，万籁俱静。就似从未有过欢笑声，天下无不散之筵席。<br/>
刘青松躺在床上，林炜翔从身后拥住他。很快会有新租客搬进来，而后他们的租也会到期，可能会再搬家。搬到哪里去，是否再换一个城市——还是回国，都没有讨论过。<br/>
house从来没有这样安静过，总是以为过一阵等金韩泉和金泰相下班到家，就会热热闹闹地吵起来，尤其是金东河中文流利了之后，家里就更闹腾了。<br/>
“松松。”林炜翔忽尔喊他。<br/>
刘青松浑身一激灵，正要怒斥——却听见林炜翔问他：<br/>
“你知不知道在Neverland，我们是可以……可以结婚的。”<br/>
他一下子就懵了。像是心不知道该怎样跳，血不知道该往哪个方向流。<br/>
有次韩金找刘青松出去玩，震耳欲聋的夜场，韩金端着杯子过来问他，问他和林炜翔考虑几时结婚。<br/>
场子太吵，他开始还没听清，一连问了好几遍，最后当场感谢韩金全家。<br/>
韩金问，“你们没有商量吗？等等，林炜翔没有同你说过？”<br/>
刘青松莫名其妙。<br/>
韩金看他的眼神像关怀一只胡乱捣腾的小动物，“林炜翔那时为什么要去走那批货，没和你说过吗。”<br/>
“他想赚一笔大钱，和你一起买房子。”<br/>
刘青松很久没有说话，一连灌了好几杯，直到最后喝醉了，还是一句话都没法说出来。<br/>
那天晚上在爵地月台，林炜翔用西服袖口轻轻为他擦脸，满怀歉意地看着他，沮丧又低落地同他说“对不起”——原来是这个意思。<br/>
原来他怀揣着一腔孤勇去找他的时候，他也在为他奋不顾身。当他作茧自缚的时候，他也会疼。他想要的，他尽力了。幸好美梦虽然破碎，爱却依然坚韧生长。回不去当初就不要回，破镜圆不了就让它碎，难道就不能继续向前跑。<br/>
婚姻，房子……刘青松其实需要的不是这些，正如他从来没有查看过在当初林炜翔给他的那张银行卡里，到底有多少钱。他要的更卑微，更奢侈，关于肖想一份爱的朝暮与恒久。<br/>
“所以呢。”他反问林炜翔。<br/>
林炜翔打了直球：“就问你要不要和我一起去。”<br/>
刘青松没说话的时候，林炜翔一直在摸他小臂上的纹身，obey your heart，手指游移的体温，比刺青时更灼热。<br/>
“看心情啊。”<br/>
对方再追问：“那你心情怎样啦。”<br/>
“睡醒再说。”<br/>
“喔。”<br/>
但两个人都没睡着，林炜翔半晌又来了一句：“你知道我老家也是近海的吧，下个夏天，我们可以一起去。”<br/>
刘青松笑了，说：“我老家有一座山，你一定会喜欢。”<br/>
在Neverland，他们一直住在永恒的夏日，浮沉在叠宕的爱河，在黄昏海边无数次一同看过飞鸟影子略过低矮层叠的楼房，浪潮与风声，淌过去，又淌过来。<br/>
但没有人可以永远活在永无乡不需成长，长大不可怕，爱过了也不可怕，命定眷侣总能反反复复投身同一条爱河，即便每个人只有一次十七岁。<br/>
我们会继续吵架、冷战、相互厌倦。可能会再说分开，但我们都会知道，那不是真的。就算总有一天，也不是今天。<br/>
生活很坚固，生活很随机。之所以享有平稳安静的现世人生，是因为人们早已幸运至被命运眷顾。相濡以沫、相依为命，可能某一天，潮水也会像击溃沙堡那样吞没你我，我和你，我们微不足道又刻骨铭心的感情，都会化作浩瀚宇宙里最渺小的尘埃。<br/>
但在那天真正到来之前——<br/>
“刘青松，一起继续去冒险吧。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“怎么不理人啊，刘青松。”<br/>
“行了行了，知道了，闭嘴。”</p><p>谢谢你，曾经陪我一起飞，飞去更遥远的以后。</p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>